Hermione, On The Ship of Dreams
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: While others called it the Ship of Dreams, Hermione Granger saw Titanic as nothing more than a nightmare as she was forced to board it with her fiance, Draco Malfoy...but could Ronald Weasley change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, quick note here:**

**Just so you know this is my first crossover fan-fiction. **

**I've put a lot of effort into this story, and I really hope to continue with it, so please let me know what you think.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

"The Ship of Dreams"

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting at a table inside the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was playing a game a wizards' chess against Seamus Finnegan and his partner Dean Thomas. Harry and Ron had almost bet every last sickle they had on this game, but it was for a very good reason. You see, the winner of this game would receive two tickets aboard the RMS Titanic. Despite the fact that these tickets were third-class, this maiden voyage was one for the history books, and neither of them planned on missing it.

"Ron, you had better know what you're doing," Harry hissed as Seamus took out his knight.

"Trust me, Harry. I'll have him after this move, Queen to E3!"

Dean and Seamus watched in horror as his Queen took out their King.

"Checkmate!" shouted Harry. "We're going to America, Ron!" he patted his best mate on the back.

"Oh, no you're not boys," the bartender pointed at the clock. "The ship leaves in five minutes."

Harry and Ron wasted no time. They quickly grabbed their bags and ran out the door, making their way towards the South Hampton Deck.

Upon arriving, the two boys handed over their tickets and gave up their bags for inspection. "Ah, no wands on the ship boys," said one of the crew members, "Too many muggles here to be messing with magic."

They looked at each other in horror, "Then what are we to do with them?" asked Harry.

"I'll have them sent back to your houses," he went to stick them inside a box filled with several other wands, "Is that going to be alright?"

Ron nodded his head, "Of course. We're not missing this ship after all we just went through," he laughed.

"Oh this ain't any old ship boys," the man tapped on the metal base, "This here is the 'Ship of Dreams'!"

Harry and Ron both laughed and smiled in agreement as they boarded the deck of the Titanic.

"Oh and also," the man added before they walked onto the main deck. Harry and Ron looked back at him expectantly, "Just so you know, once you step foot on her you'll find you're abilities to use magic will have been momentarily taken from you." The two former Gryffindor's gave him a quizzical and somewhat worried look. "Safety precautions provided by the Captain, nothing more," he reassured, "It'll come back shortly after your arrival over seas." After several moments, Harry and Ron decided to accept the terms that would prevent the exposure of their world to muggles and step foot onto the largest and grandest ship to date.

"God, this is the biggest boat I have ever seen!" said Ron in sheer amazement.

"It's not a boat, it's a ship," said a little girl with brown, curly hair. She appeared to be about seven and was obviously in third class by her state of dress.

"Right, you are," Harry laughed. "And what's your name?"

The girl smiled, "Cora," she extended her hand. Harry extended his and shook it. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Miss Cora. I'm Harry, and this here is Ron." Ron also shook Cora's hand.

"You too," she then turned around and tugged on her dad's shirt who was facing the opposite direction. "Daddy!" The man turned around and picked Cora up, "What is it, princess?"

"I want you to meet my new friends, Harry and Ron," she pointed at the two wizards. "Their in third class too!" she giggled.

"How did you know that?" asked Ron.

"Well it's kind of obvious…" she blushed.

"Cora, that is very impolite. Now apologize to these two men."

Harry raised his hand, "No, no it's quite alright," he laughed. "She's right."

The man lifted his hat, "Well it's nice to meet you," he smiled, "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Pleasure," said Harry and Ron.

"Daddy, I want to go wave with the other people over there!"

Neville laughed, "Sure thing, sweetheart," Cora pulled him along with his hand. "Care to join us?"

Ron shrugged, "Why not?"

The four of them practically ran to the side railings to wave goodbye to those unfortunate enough to be left behind. (Or at least that's what they thought…)

**Alright guys, so what do you think so far?**

**Fill me in on your thoughts so I'll know whether or not I should keep posting. **

**If I get about 3-5 or more reviews on this chapter, I definitely update ASAP :)**

**Lot's of Love, The Little Anonymous Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic, haha :)**

"Our Last Goodbye's"

Hermione Granger had arrived at South Hampton with her fiancé Draco Malfoy, his father Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and her mother Mrs. Ruth Granger. From a distance, one would have thought her to be just like any other rich girl: incredibly wealthy, snotty, and completely conceited. However, Hermione was far from any of those things. She was intelligent, down to earth, and, on a side note, had completely loathed everything about Draco and his pure-blooded family. The only reason she had agreed to this horrid engagement was because her mother insisted that they needed the money. That being said, Hermione did her best to put up with their nonsense for her mother's sake…well, for the most part.

"I don't see what all the fuss about," said Hermione, taking in the scenery around her, "It's just a ship." Ruth shot her daughter a look, but she didn't care.

"What are you talking about? Titanic is the largest ship to date," said Lucius as he handed their luggage over to a nearby crewman. "It's far more luxurious than all of the others. Not to mention, unsinkable," he added.

"Merlin himself could not sink this ship," said Draco, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. She just ignored him. "Your daughter is far too difficult to please, Ruth," he said jokingly.

Ruth laughed along. Sure, everybody still thought the Granger's were loaded with money, but ever since her husband had died, they were nearly broke.

"Hermione, while we are aboard this ship you will behave yourself, do you understand me?" Ruth threatened.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course mother."

The four of them then boarded 'The Ship of Dreams'. While everyone around Hermione could hardly contain their excitement of this maiden voyage to New York, she felt as if she were being dragged off to America in chains.

Once they walked into their first class suite, Hermione immediately walked over to the moving portraits she insisted on bringing.

"God, not those finger paintings again," complained Draco. "At least they were cheap."

"The difference between Draco's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating," she said as she looked around for a place to hang them.

Again, Ruth shot her a look. Hermione sighed and walked over to her fiancé. She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going out for some fresh air, alright darling?"

Draco wrapped his arms around her, "Care for some company?" Hermione tried her best not to vomit. This time she lifted his hands from around her waist.

"No, I'm quite alright, thank you." She then quickly walked out of the room.

"I do apologize," said Ruth. "She hasn't been feeling well today."

Not buying it, Draco still nodded his head. He, his father, and Ruth then headed out to the promenade deck as Titanic slowly drifted away into the open sea.

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**The next one is not only longer, but has already been written as well and is ready to go :)**

**Just let me know if you'd like me to continue.**

**I'll post first thing tomorrow if I get 3-5 or more reviews. **

**Oh, and thanks, IceBlueCrystal, rhmac12, wardy29, and RyanRow02 for your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that I do not own Harry Potter or the Titanic…darn.**

"You Jump, I Jump"

Night had fallen over the 'Ship of Dreams'. As every other passenger had made way for bed, Ron could be found lying down on a bench outside, gazing up at the stars. He was thinking about the day's events…and more so about the moment when he saw _her_. It was when Harry had been trying to talk to him, mostly about how much he missed his wife, Ginny, who was also Ron's sister. This had bored him to death, but nonetheless, he tried his best not to be rude. Anyways, as Harry drawled on, Ron had looked up for a brief moment to see the most amazing thing. It was a girl, no a woman. She was radiantly gazing over the railing of the first class deck. Her hair was chocolate brown and had been pinned up with a few elegant curls hanging loosely, falling down to her shoulders. She was definitely the most beautiful thing Ron had ever seen. He still remembered what Harry had said to him though, "Angel's would have to fly out of your arse to get next to the likes of her." And maybe his mate was right, he thought. Ron was nothing more than a third class peasant, while she was not only first class, but had appeared to be taken as well. However, it was apparent the man clearly wasn't worthy of her. He had white-blonde hair that was smothered in gel and had icy bluish-grey eyes that no doubt were a reflection of his cold heart…but like Harry had also said, that was probably just Ron's jealousy talking. Then again, what did he know?

After dinner, Hermione had just about lost her mind. Sitting there with all of those fake, stuck up, jerks was outright painful for her to bear. The only person she could have a civil conversation with was Luna Lovegood. She was what mother liked to call, 'new money'. It was mainly because Luna had recently married Newt Scamander's great grandson who was incredibly wealthy at the time. However, the fact that he was rich didn't have any impact on her. Luna had always been, and still is as humble as could be.

Anyhow, Hermione couldn't take all of the crap that came with becoming Draco's wife. She didn't want to be this porcelain doll that would eventually be placed up on a shelf never being able to do anything with her life. She wanted so much more than that…hell she _deserved_ so much more than that. Freedom was the one thing she so desperately longed for…and sadly, she knew that it could never happen. She looked up at her bedroom mirror, tears streaming down her face and realized there was only one option providing a way out. Hermione ran as fast as she could towards the end of Titanic, making her way towards the railing...

Ron was about to head back to his and Harry's room when he heard loud footsteps making their way closer and closer. The person was obviously running and by the time he was able to sit up, whoever it was had passed him. Curious to see who it was, Ron stood up and slowly walked in their direction. When he noticed who it was, he was overwhelmed with joy. But unfortunately, that joy quickly washed away when he caught on to what she was doing. He saw her step over the side of the ship and lean over the edge. Cautiously, so not to frighten the girl, Ron made his way over.

Hermione turned around the second she heard his silent footsteps, "Stay back," she warned, "Don't come any closer!" Ron, however, still took a few steps closer to her.

"I mean it!" shouted Hermione. "I'll let go!" she looked back over the edge at the dark water below.

"No you won't," stated Ron.

Appalled, Hermione spat back, "What do you mean, no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will or will not do. You don't know me!"

"Well, you would have done it already," he said, bluntly.

She shook her head, "You're distracting me, go away!"

"I can't, I'm involved now. You jump over and I'm going to have to go in there after you."

Hermione looked back at him, "Don't be absurd, you'll be killed!"

Ron shrugged, "I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. But to tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned with that water being so cold.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "How cold?"

"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over," he told her.

Hermione looked back over the edge, then back at Ron, as if contemplating her situation.

Noticing this, Ron extended his hand, "C'mon, take my hand. I'll pull you back over. You don't want to do this."

After several moments passed by, Hermione slowly turned around, being careful not to step on the beads that hung down her ruby red evening gown.

As she grabbed tightly onto his hand, Ron looked up at her, "Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron," he smiled.

Smiling back, she looked into his eyes and simply replied, "Hermione Granger."

**Hey guys, **

**As promised, here is the next chapter :)**

**Fill my in on your thoughts and let me know if you'd like me to continue. **

**Again, if I get 3-5 or more reviews I'll be sure to post first thing tomorrow.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-hernameis-nolie: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story so far. **

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing again, I really appreciate it. I know; I also tend to pay a lot of attention to the titles, haha. They kind of let you know what to expect. And yes, you should definitely watch out for Draco ;****]**

**-Titaniclover: Thanks for your awesome review! I really hope this story lives up to your expectations.**

**-Baby Penguin-Baby Bunny: You're right; a lot of others have used this idea. I'm trying to make mine a bit unique, haha. I checked out your story and I absolutely loved it. Totally keep up the good work :)**

**-wardy29: Thank you for reviewing again! I hope you liked what I've done with Ron and Hermione so far. Let me know :)**

**-hauntedshadow1234: Thanks a ton for your review, I'm super glad you like this story so far. I'll definitely be doing my best to update soon as long as you guys want me to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter + Titanic= Not mine :( haha.**

**And I know what you're thinking, 'two chapters in one day?'**

**Yeah, because I'm cool like that, haha, I'm only joking. **

**I might not be able to update until much later tomorrow so I wanted to make it up to you before-hand.**

**Also, I didn't particularly care for my last chapter so I felt the need to make up for it. **

**Anyways, without further ado, enjoy! :) **

"Big Ship, Big News"

Later that night, after Ron walked back into his cabin, he was surprised to find that Harry was still awake. He was sitting up on the top bunk of their bed, holding a letter in his hands. Within moments Ron noticed the tears shown in his eyes.

"Harry, mate," said Ron walking over to his best friend. "What's wrong?"

He shook is head, "No, nothings wrong it's just…" Harry simply handed Ron the letter.

"No way…Ginny's pregnant?" asked Ron with a big smile on his face.

Harry nodded his head, "I can't believe it," he laughed. "I just wish I could be there with her."

Ron gave him the letter back, "Don't worry; you'll be with her in about two days."

Harry smiled, "That's true. I've just never been this happy you know? We're finally moving to America to start a family and it kills me not to be with her…I almost wish she would've waited for me to get home before telling me the news."

"I know how you feel…well the being happy part anyways," Ron sighed contently and sat down on the lower bunk.

"Yeah, why were you out so late? What happened?" asked Harry.

"Well, remember that girl we saw earlier today, and you were saying how I would have no chances with her?"

"Uh huh, why?"

"Well I sort of ran into her outside," Ron replied with a big smile smeared across his face.

"Really?" Harry said, somewhat shocked, "How'd that go?"

"To be honest, it wasn't exactly the way I would have like to introduce myself," Ron laughed. He then went on explaining everything that had happened with Hermione and how he had saved her.

"Wow, I would have never thought…" Harry said, completely surprised.

"Me neither, but the best part is, her fiancé showed up and invited me to dinner with them tomorrow evening."

Confused, Harry asked, "Why would he do that?"

"Well, at first he was going to have me arrested at first for 'touching' his fiancé, but after Hermione set things straight, he settled down and invited me to dinner. I guess he was grateful or something."

"Hermione, eh?" Harry nudged him, "So you two are finally on a first name basis?"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said sarcastically.

"I'm only joking, he laughed, "So she actually told the guy she was planning on jumping over board?"

"No, she ended up forming some lame excuse," Ron rolled his eyes, "Malfoy was daft enough to believe her."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, changing the subject, "That's an odd name."

"Well, it's Draco, really. I just don't feel like he's worthy of me calling him by his first name," Ron joked, "While he's not around anyways," he added.

He shook his head, "I wouldn't bother with this Ron. You're just setting yourself up to get hurt."

Ron shrugged, "I don't care. I think it's still worth a shot."

Harry rolled over and lied down on his bed, "If that's what you think, then go for it, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He sighed, "I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"Okay then I'm going to sleep now, alright?"

"Kay, night mate," said Ron, shutting off the lights.

And so the night when on. Harry dreamt of his wife and their child that was soon to come.

As for Ron, he practically stayed up all night thinking of Hermione Granger…

**Hey guys,**

**Short, I know…I'm sorry. **

**But, hey, this is my second chapter today, so bear with me, haha.**

**Like I mentioned earlier, I may not be able to update until a bit later tomorrow, but I'll still post as soon as I can if I get at least 4-8 reviews.**

**Let me know what you think, please! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thank you so, so, much for following my story this far :) Don't worry, as long as I have my reviewers, I promise not to discontinue this story. **

**-RyanRow02: Thanks again for your review! To answer your question, no, this story will not be exactly like the film, haha. I just had to get the story going so it may have appeared that way. **

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks for your review! :) I know there are a lot of similarities between my story and the film, but I had to get the story line going. Keep in mind that this is a crossover, so I have to add real bits and pieces of both worlds. Still, I can honestly say that I plan on keeping things a bit fresher from now on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Titanic and Harry Potter aren't mine. :)**

"Silenced Shock and Wizard's Chess"

Early morning came around before they knew it. The two boys got dressed and made their way up to the third class deck for breakfast.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry pulling his friend aside.

"What's up?" he asked, turning to face him.

"Did you ever bother to mention to Hermione last night that you're a wizard?" Harry whispered so the 'non-magic' folk wouldn't hear.

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders, "Hadn't crossed my mind to tell you the truth."

"Don't you think you should tell her?" Harry suggested.

After giving it some thought, Ron agreed, "Of course, maybe after dinner tonight I'll look into it."

Harry nodded his head, the two then walked into the dining hall.

As they were looking for a place to sit, they were interrupted by a little girl calling out for them, "Harry! Ron! Over here," Cora motioned over to where she and her father were seated.

Harry shrugged, "Sure, be there in a second." He and Ron then made their way over to the table that was off in the far right corner.

"Good morning boys," said Neville tipping his hat as he read the morning paper.

"Morning," said Ron as he yawned. "Sorry, didn't get very much sleep last night."

"I know, it was so nice to be able to sleep without the sound of your horrific snoring," Harry laughed and Cora giggled.

"Yeah, yeah very funny," said Ron as he reached over and grabbed a few pieces of bacon.

The four of them ate and talked about their adventures so far aboard the RMS Titanic. About fifteen minutes into their conversation, the whole room seemed to get quiet. Harry and Ron looked around trying to figure out why.

"Eh, look there," said Neville pointing towards a girl wearing a yellow, laced summer dress. While Ron was somewhat speechless, everyone else began whispering about what a first class girl such as herself could be possibly doing inside the third class mess hall.

It wasn't until after Hermione had silenced the dining room and after Harry had snapped him out of his shock that Ron stood up and began walking over to her.

"Hey where are you going Ronnie?" asked Cora with a disappointed look upon her face.

"I'm just going over there to talk to my friend. I'll come back to play with you later. How does that sound?" asked Ron trying to reason with the little girl.

She beamed at him, "You promise?"

"Promise," Ron smiled at her then made his way towards Hermione.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" he asked, awkwardly looking around the room.

Hermione was trying her best not to care that everyone was staring at her, "I just wanted to talk you."

"Oh, okay," he said, trying to act casual, "What did you want to say?"

She looked around again, "Could we talk in private?"

Feeling a bit tense himself with everybody watching them, Ron quickly nodded his head and followed her outside.

Together, Ron and Hermione had walked around the first class deck for about half an hour and still Hermione hadn't told Ron whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about.

"Well, Hermione," he finally said, "We've walked around this boat deck talking about how great the weather's been and how I grew up, but I really doubt that's why you came looking for me."

Hermione sighed, "Mr. Weasley, I-"

"Ron," he said smiling.

"Ron," she continued. Ron eyed Hermione, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Look," she stopped and turned to face him, deciding to just get to the point, "I know what you must be thinking. 'Poor little rich girl', what could she possibly know about misery?"

Ron shook his head, "No, that's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was what could have possibly happened to this poor girl that made her think she had no way out," he stated.

Hermione smiled, glad that someone was finally beginning to understand her. "It was everything," she sighed. "My father recently passed away, leaving my family nearly penniless. I had no choice, but to agree to be Draco's fiancé…my mother claimed we couldn't make it through life without him. She's always loved the Malfoy family." She then showed Ron the engagement ring upon her finger and the huge diamond necklace Malfoy had practically tied around her neck the night before.

"God!" said Ron is amazement, "You would have gone straight to the bottom," he joked.

Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard him, "The entire Ministry for Magic will be there and-" She placed a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"Hey, no worries," said Ron, relieved that he wouldn't have anything to explain to her later. "I'll let you in a little secret," he leaned in closer. "I'm a wizard too," he laughed.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed, "R-really? Why didn't you mention this to me earlier?"

"Well it wasn't exactly the best time for that," he laughed.

Hermione blushed from embarrassment and looked away. "I just feel like I'm standing in this crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even bothers to look up," she sighed dramatically.

"Do you love him?" Ron asked.

"Pardon me?" asked Hermione taken aback.

"Do you love him?"

"You're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well it's a simple question; do you love the guy or not?"

"This is not a civil conversation," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" said Ron clearly being entertained by her dramatic response.

"I shouldn't have to," she retorted.

Ron laughed, "You brought it up."

Hermione scoffed, "I swear, if I had my wand I'd-"

"You'd what?" he pried harder on her amusing distress.

"At this point," she went on, "I'd obliviate that overly egotistic brain of yours so we wouldn't have to continue on with this pointless conversation!" Hermione hissed. Still, Ron could tell that she didn't mean a word of it. He merely smiled.

"That's it," Hermione continued, trying to hide her own smile, "You don't know me, and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and presumptuous and-" She eyed Ron as he watched her expectantly, "I am leaving now," Hermione finished and went to shake his hand. "Ron, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have-"

"And you've insulted me," said Ron, smiling.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Right," said Ron sarcastically.

"Ugh," she spat, still shaking his hand.

Ron looked down at their hands, "I thought you were leaving?" he laughed.

Hermione shook her head, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth, "Oh, I am."

She turned to leave, but then suddenly stopped. "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave!"

Ron lifted his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I don't take orders from anyone without a wand," he mused.

Hermione smirked at him, and walked closer, "What is the stupid thing you're carrying around?" She snatched a small bag and board from his hands. "Wizards chess?" she whispered. "They allowed you to bring this on the ship?"

Ron smiled, "Well not exactly. My friend Harry and I sort of snuck it on board."

"Huh," she said impressed, "Care to play a game?"

Ron nodded his head, "Sure, but I doubt you'll have any luck in beating me," he stated.

"Oh, we'll see about that," she said, making her way into one of the nearby storage closets so that the muggles wouldn't see them.

Ron looked around before following her, making sure nobody saw. He thought the coast was clear, when in all actuality; Lucius had been watching the entire time.

**Hey guys,**

**So here's the next chapter. **

**I made sure it was a lot longer than the previous one, haha :)**

**Anyways, fill me in on your thoughts, kay?**

**Hopefully, throughout the next day or so, I'll post again after I get a few more reviews.**

**Thanks! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Haha, I know I made Harry seem a bit negative. It was mainly because he had been a bit upset over the fact that he couldn't be with Ginny at the time. But I'm so glad you're enjoying this :) I'll keep doing the best I can. Thank you!**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks again! Oh, and no problem :) I always respond to my reviewers. Also, yes, Ginny is currently in America. I'm sorry for the confusion. It'll be explained a bit more in the upcoming chapters.**

**-wardy29: Thank you so much for the awesome review! Don't worry; I'm definitely working on building their relationship :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot here, nothing else, haha :)**

"Luna's Helping Hand"

Ron and Hermione had just finished their third game of wizards' chess. The first round, Ron had won so Hermione insisted making it best two out of three. Of course, he won the second game as well, which made her even more frustrated, but made him laugh nonetheless. When they played their third game, Ron finally caved in and let the poor girl win.

"Aha! Finally, I beat you. Told you I would eventually win," she teased.

Ron just went along with it. They were about to play another game when two bells went off.

"Guess it's time to get ready for dinner," Hermione sighed. She didn't want to go back to her fiancé or any of them for that matter.

"Guess so," said Ron as he helped Hermione to her feet. "I think only one of us should walk out at a time," he suggested.

Hermione nodded her head, "Good idea." She turned to leave, but before opening the door, she asked, "You'll be coming to dinner with us tonight, right?" Ron couldn't help but notice the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Wouldn't miss it," he smiled.

She smiled back at him and made her way out of the small closet.

About five minutes later, Ron thought enough time had passed so he decided to make his way out as well. Little did he know Lucius Malfoy was standing right outside to greet him.

"Weasley isn't it?" asked Lucius giving the boy a hard look.

"What's it to you?" Ron asked clearly annoyed.

Lucius grabbed him firmly by the arm and took him around the corner in order to keep their conversation private. "Look here, Weasley, my son is on this ship trying to enjoy this time with his fiancée, Miss Granger. If you do anything to get in the way of that, I will make certain that you pay _severe_ consequences. Understand?" he spat through gritted teeth.

Ron just stood there, shocked. He had no idea that the man who stood before him was Draco Malfoy's father.

"Don't worry, I know. I was only being friendly," Ron lied.

Lucius glared at him, "Good, let's keep it that way." He dropped the boys arm and walked away.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Ron sighed.

Before making it back to his cabin, a petite girl with long blonde hair came up to him.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" she asked as if she had read his mind.

"Excuse me?" said Ron, clearly bewildered and somewhat taken aback.

"Oh, sorry, I must've forgotten to introduce myself," she laughed. "I'm Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger's friend," Ron still didn't know how she could've possibly known him. Noticing his confusion she added, "She told me about you."

"Oh," Ron caught on, "Well it's nice to meet you." He then shook Luna's hand. "I didn't think Hermione mentioned me to anyone."

"Just me, actually…It's not like she can go around telling everyone else she befriended a third class passenger," she said, almost too bluntly.

Ron looked away, knowing that was true.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Luna corrected. "You know how most of the first class society works, don't you?"

"Trust me, I know," he said remembering what had just happened with Lucius.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I try my best not to fall into their childish games. I never really understood them."

"Why's that?" Ron asked, curiously.

"Well, I haven't always been rich," Luna stated, "You see, I just married Fabrizio Scamander, who is Newt Scamander's great grandson, not that long ago. Their entire family is incredibly wealthy, but I couldn't care less," she mused. "I fell in love with Fabrizio, not the money."

Ron smiled, "That's probably how you and Hermione came to be friends."

"Oh, yeah," she smiled. "She's quite a pistol you know," Luna said jokingly. "Think you'll be able to handle her?" She winked at him.

"Only time will tell," he laughed at the odd girl.

"So, like I was saying earlier," she said, changing the subject, "About tonight, do you really have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"A good meal?" Ron half-joked.

"That's what I thought," she said knowingly. "Come over to my cabin. I'll get you into something nice to wear." Before Ron had the chance to respond, Luna wrapped her arm through his and escorted him to her suite.

**Hey guys, **

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**

**Review and let me know what you think, kay? **

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-rhmac12: Thanks a ton for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far. Totally keep me updated on your thoughts :) **

**-fierytemper95: Thanks for the awesome review! Yeah, I try to keep a pretty good balance between both Harry Potter and Titanic while making it a bit unique at the same time, haha. Hopefully I'll be able to do both worlds justice :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: I love that you've been following this story so far. I'm so happy that you like it :) To answer your question as to what Lucius would be doing in third-class, well he wasn't there, haha. Ron and Hermione had been up on the main deck when he saw them. Anyways, what did you think of the Wizard's Chess turn out? Lol :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks again for the wonderful review! Yup, I totally had to add that deleted scene, haha. I loved it. And of course, Ron has to be unbeatable :) **

**-RealmWeaver: Thank you so much for the review! It really means a lot. Anyhow, to answer your question, yes, I did memorize several lines, haha. I try not to add the exact quotes word for word, but that was one of my favorite parts from the film so I did that just a little bit there. Sorry if the pace is moving a bit too fast for you. I'll try to slow things down a bit :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, as well as Titanic, doesn't belong to me, haha :)**

"One Step Forward, Two Steps Back"

"Wow," said Ron walking into a gigantic room filled with diamond chandeliers, leather sofas, and golden toilet seats.

"Yeah, I know it isn't much," Luna said, sarcastically. "But it'll do for the time being."

"So, where's your husband?" Ron asked, looking around the room.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" she turned to face him, "Fabrizio flew over to America last summer because of a job transfer. Now that it's time for me to join him, he decided putting me on this ship would be far more luxurious than any old airplane. And once I saw Titanic," she smiled, "I just couldn't refuse."

Ron laughed, "I guess that's why they call it 'The Ship of Dreams'."

Luna nodded in agreement and walked over to her wardrobe closet. "Now, I originally bought this suit as a gift for Fabrizio, but seeing the predicament you've gotten yourself into, I'll let you borrow it tonight," she held the outfit up to him, "Go try it on so we can see how it looks."

"Thanks," said Ron as he walked into the bathroom. Once he came out he was surprised to see that it practically fit him like a glove.

"Well, would you look at that," said Luna walking over to him. "You and my husband are just about the same size."

Ron looked into the mirror fixing his bow tie, "Pretty close."

She patted him on the back, "Alright, dinner will be starting in about twenty minutes. Why don't you head back to your cabin and do something with that mop of yours, eh?" she teased.

Ron laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll see you then."

Luna then waved good-bye and went to fix herself up for supper.

Hermione walked as slowly as possible back to her cabin. She really didn't see the point in changing outfits for every meal. Most people just wake up, throw on an outfit, and wear it the entire day. This was just outright ridiculous.

Moments later, as Hermione was about to open the door to her suite, her mother grabbed her hand and dragged her off far from where anyone could see or hear them.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what on earth has gotten into you?" Ruth hissed.

"What are you going on about?" she asked, annoyed.

"You know very well what it is that I'm 'going on about'," her mother stated.

"No mother, I'm afraid I don't. So why don't you just get on with it?"

Her mother sighed dramatically and put her hand to her forehead, clearly stressed. "Look, Lucius came up to me today and told me everything you and Mr. Weasley were doing on the decks. Thanking the boy is one thing Hermione…But stalking off into a closet with him? Do you have no pride?"

Hermione glared at her mother, "You really have some nerve," she said walking closer to her, "Do you actually think I would cheat on my own fiancé?" Inwardly, she knew that she would at the first chance she got, but that was beside the point.

"I don't know anymore, Hermione! You haven't been yourself at all lately. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to trust me, _mother_. Just remember, I'm doing all of this for you in the first place," and with that, Hermione walked into her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

No sooner that Hermione had walked inside, she was greeted by the last person she wanted to see: Draco.

"Hey, sweet pea," he said walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at the former Slytherin, "What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked, quickly.

"Hmm, maybe it's because you came in here slamming the door behind you?" he said, sarcastically.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the lips. "Tell me what's going on." (Sure, anyone would have thought he was being a sweet, sympathetic boyfriend, but Hermione knew better. Deep down, she knew he was just using her as a soon to be trophy wife.)

"There's nothing going on, trust me," she forced a smile. Again, Draco kissed her. Hermione kissed him back, pretending it was just a wall or something else much more appealing. Moments later, not being able to take him anymore, she pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner now, alright?"

Draco nodded his head, as she left the room. He was completely aware that something wasn't quite right. Not that he truly cared or anything. All he was concerned with was their wedding. As long as she went through with it, nothing else mattered. For now, however, he planned to keep a close eye on her.

**Hey guys, **

**So what do you think so far? **

**Is it good, bad, wonderful, dreadful? haha **

**Please let me know, kay?**

**Thanks! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-RealmWeaver: Thanks again for the review! Yeah, I kind of wanted to add a bit of suspense, so I thought who better to do that than Lucius? haha. And yes, Luna is sort of like Molly Brown in this story :)**

**-CheekyGDC: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

**-Whatever-the-weather: Thanks for the awesome review! I really hope you continue to enjoy this story. :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks for reviewing again :) Sorry that the chapters are a bit smaller. When I update quicker, they tend to be a bit shorter. Anyways, I'll do my best with the dinner scene and try to keep a good balance :)**

**-rhmac12: Thanks a ton for your review! Yes, I sorta made Luna like Molly Brown, haha. It just fit so well. I'm glad you like this so far :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thank you so much for continuing to review my story! It really means a lot, haha :) Yeah, I thought it would be cool to have Ron let Hermione beat him, because let's face it, nobody can be him at Wizards Chess lol. And yeah, I definitely had to keep Luna as the humble person she truly is. It wouldn't be right to have her like Ruth and the others. As for the dinner scene, well I'll leave that a surprise for now, haha :) **

**-wardy29: Thank you for the wonderful review! :) Don't worry; I'm totally working on building their relationship. Hopefully it'll live up to your expectations. Let me know, kay? Thanks again! :)**

**-smileylol: Thank you for reviewing! I'm super glad you're enjoying this so far :) I'd watch out for Draco though, haha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Let's just say, if Titanic was mine, it would have never hit that iceberg. Haha, and to state the obvious, HP isn't mine either. **

"A Dismal Dinner"

Ron was currently standing at the grand hall staircase, waiting to greet Hermione. His hair was slicked back; he had his best cologne on, and he was wearing the ever so expensive suit that Luna had lent to him. Everyone who was there thought he was a very handsome, charming young man. (But this was mainly because nobody suspected he was third-class.) Anyways, the funny part was what Ron was doing. He was looking around the room at the other men, trying to mimic their gestures and way of walking around. He wanted to blend in, but if anything it only made him appear somewhat awkward.

A few minutes passed by before Hermione had finally arrived for supper. She was wearing a lavender evening gown that had several layers to it. Each layer appeared to be a different shade of either purple or pink which gave more of a lavender look to it. Her hair was pinned up just like it was the day Ron had first seen her. All of the other girls practically paled in comparison. Next to her was Luna. She was wearing a yellow, strapless evening gown. Her long blonde hair was flowing down to the middle of her back. She definitely pulled a close second to Hermione as far as looks went. Ahead of her, Draco could be found escorting Ruth into the dining room with Lucius close behind.

Moments later, Ron was quickly snapped from his thoughts once Hermione had come to stand before him.

They both smiled fondly at one another before Ron had politely wrapped one arm through Hermione's and the other through Luna's. He then escorted the two ladies to their tables.

Ron pulled out each of their chairs before taking his, which was right across the table from Hermione's.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" said Ruth with a cold tone.

"I try," said Ron planning not to give in to anything they said. He expected nothing less from these people and knew they would try their best to get under his skin.

Luna leaned over and whispered to Ron, "Don't worry. I'll help you through this." He just smiled nervously at her in return.

Not much later, Ruth had taken another shot at him, "Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Weasley I hear they're quite good on this ship," she was referring to the small room in which he shared with Harry that was so close to the engine rooms.

Ron smirked, "They're best I've seen, madam, hardly any rats," he joked. Everyone at the table laughed. Ruth merely rolled her eyes. "Well, that is if you don't count mine, of course," he added.

"Excuse me?" she asked, choking on her water.

"Well, he's my pet, see. Scabbers, that is-" Luna gave a hard nudge to his side as a signal for him to shut up. Ron looked over and into her eyes that practically held warning signs in them. Instantly, he let it go.

"Mr. Weasley is joining us from third class today," said Draco informing the table. "He was of some assistance to my fiancé."

Although Ron felt somewhat offended, he was grateful that Malfoy had changed the subject.

"It turns out that Mr. Weasley is quite an intelligent man," said Hermione, trying to fend for him. "We partook in several rounds of chess earlier today and to be honest, he was quite tough to beat," she smiled at him.

"Hermione and I differ in the proof of intelligence," Draco stated. "I've worked my way up the business ladder through years of schooling and great practice, therefore proving my intelligence. As for her," he gave Hermione a disapproving look, "Well, she insists on playing frivolous games." Not caring how her mother would react, Hermione couldn't help but to glare at Draco.

Sighing at his fiancé, Draco turned to Ron and added, "Not to impute your skills sir."

Although Ron knew he was lying, he put up his hands, gesturing that he was not offended in the least. He then looked down, shocked to see all of the utensils surrounding his plate. He turned to Luna, "Are these all for me?"

"Just start from the outside and work your way in," she whispered.

Hermione looked down and stifled a laugh.

Ruth shook head as she gently patted her lips with a napkin. "And where exactly is it you live, Mr. Weasley?"

He turned to face her, "Well, I recently just moved out of my mum and dad's house. See, after growing up with five brothers and one sister, all I knew was that I really wanted to get away and become more of an individual. As for where I'm going now, I honestly don't know."

This response earned Ron a look of disgust from Hermione's mother as she went to continue, "I can imagine how growing up with such an incredibly large family can make money hard to come by," Ruth eyed him as if he were a bug that she intended to squash, "It explains quite a lot, actually." Appalled by her mother's immaturity, Hermione kicked her from underneath the table.

"You know," Ron added, "Sometimes it's not just about choosing between what is right and what is easy. Sometimes it's all about doing what makes you happy," he took another bite of bread before continuing, 'Cause, if it's our choices that define who we truly are; why not make them worth something?"

Luna nodded in approval, "Well said, Ron."

"Here, here," said a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. He raised his glass, "To happiness," he said simply. Everyone chimed in, "To happiness!" they cheered. (Well, all except Lucius, Ruth, and Draco that is.)

"In relation to what Mr. Weasley here has said," said Dumbledore as everyone had begun to quiet down, "I believe that happiness can always be found, even in the darkest of times," he smiled, "if only one remembers to turn on the light." Everyone merely laughed and nodded along in agreement. Both Hermione and Ron, and even Luna, were starting to enjoy themselves for the first time that night.

About an hour later, as supper had finally come to its end, Albus stood up, "Care to join me for some brandy, gentlemen?"

All of them nodded along in agreement. Hermione leaned forward and whispered to Ron, "Now they'll go sit in a cloud of smoke and congratulate themselves on becoming the greatest wizards of the past century," she said sarcastically. Ron laughed.

"Care to join us, Mr. Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.

He looked up and noticed the elder man was wearing a light blue suit that stood out in comparison to all the black ones everyone else wore. "Oh, no thank you," he said politely. "I need to be heading back," he added honestly as he remembered his earlier promise to Cora.

Lucius and Draco eyed him cautiously before retiring to the smoking room.

"Ron, must you go?" asked Hermione, disappointedly.

"It's time for me to go row with the other slaves," he joked.

She laughed as he took her hand. "Goodnight, Hermione."

As Ron left the room, Hermione's heart sank. Finally, she was starting to enjoy herself for the first time since she had boarded Titanic and the last thing she wanted was for it to come to an end.

However, it was just a few moments later, after remembering that Draco had already retired for the evening, taking Lucius with him that Hermione came up with the most brilliant idea. Being that both her fiancé and soon-to-be father in law were currently out of the way, she could join Ron for at least a few more hours without anyone noticing. Enticed by the idea, she wasted no time.

"May I be excused?" Hermione asked her mother, trying to contain her happiness.

After eyeing her curiously, Ruth reluctantly nodded her head. Within moments Hermione had practically ran out of the room, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Unfortunately, as soon as Hermione had made her way out the door, Ruth quietly followed. She was determined to find out what had been going on with her daughter lately.

…Hermione really shouldn't have expected anything less.

**Alrighty guys,**

**So here's the next chapter, as promised. **

**Fill me in on your thought, kay?**

**Thank you so much! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don'tyoutrytooutwierdme: Thank you so much for your review :) I really hope you continue to enjoy this story. As far as the ending goes, I will say that it differs greatly from Titanic's, but you'll have to wait and see just how, haha. Yes, I totally had to keep Luna down to earth, it wouldn't have been right to do otherwise. And, Neville, well of course I had to add him in! Lol, I love him to death. Don't worry; I plan to add a lot more of Hermione/Draco and Harry interaction in the future. **

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks again for reviewing! Let me know what you thought of the dinner scene :)**

**-RealmWeaver: Thanks a ton for reviewing again. I really hope the dinner scene lived up to your expectations. Let me know, kay? Thanks! :)**

**-rhmac12: Thank you so much, again, haha :) And I know, I also hated when Cal called Rose that. Also, yes, I did make Luna a lot like Molly, lol :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks so, so much for reviewing again! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. Let me know, kay? :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic, haha. **

"A Whole New World"

No sooner did Hermione make her way out of the first class dining room, she spotted Ron about to make his way into third-class territory.

"Ron!" she shouted, running as fast as she could in her heels in an attempt to catch up with him. Surprised, yet amused, he patiently waited for her.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as she had finally managed to make her way over to him.

"What?" Hermione said, taking a deep breath, "You don't want me here?"

Ron laughed, "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wanted-"

"To get away?" he finished for her. Hermione nodded her head, "I don't blame you. The only reason I managed to make it through that long was because of the food," they both laughed.

"So where are you headed to?" Hermione asked.

"Just back to the cabin I share with Harry," he said, "I promised this girl-" before he went on, Ron took note of the disappointed look that had suddenly appeared on Hermione's face and decided to add, " She's my friend's seven year old daughter," Hermione's face seemed to brighten a bit more, Ron tried his best not to laugh. "Anyways," he went on, "I promised that I'd play with her later on," he smiled.

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling somewhat embarrassed for her uncalled for jealousy.

"Would you like to tag along?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Smiling, she replied, "I'd love to." And with that, Ron took Hermione's hand and escorted her through the gates that separated the worlds of first and third-class.

As the two joyously walked away, a very angry Ruth stormed off with every intention of filling Lucius in on what she had just seen.

Even though she was still on the same ship, Hermione felt like she had entered an entirely new world. While she had always been accustomed to small, boring gatherings and pointless conversations that seemed to drag on forever in first-class, she noticed that third-class appeared to be all about having fun and being carefree. The two classes were like night and day. And being here, she couldn't help but feel comfortable...almost more at home.

Within a matter of minutes, Ron and Hermione had reached their destination.

"I have to warn you," he told Hermione as they stood outside the door to his room, "You won't find anything gold, sparkly, or remotely shiny in here," he joked.

Hermione scoffed, but she still couldn't hold back her smile, "Very funny, Ronald." He just laughed at her phony bitterness and finally went to open the door.

As the two walked inside, Hermione was slightly taken aback. His room was so small and somewhat shabby in comparison to her first-class suite. While her room contained several bedrooms, a dining room, two bathrooms, a walk-in closet, a balcony, and a living area, his merely held a bunk-bed with a tiny washroom off to the side. Before she had the chance to comment on it, she was greeted by a raven-haired man who had been previously sitting up on the top-bunk reading a book called 'Quidditch Through The Ages'.

"You must be…Er-mion-ninny, right?" he clearly joked as he extended his hand, "I'm Harry."

Hermione laughed at the embarrassment shown on Ron's face. He had obviously been talking about her while she wasn't around. "Yes," she smiled as she shook Harry's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled back, "Likewise. Ron practically talks about-"

Ron cut him off, preventing his friend from harassing him even more so, "Oh, shut it, Harry."

Both Harry and Hermione laughed once again. Although Hermione had just met him moments ago, she could already tell that her and Harry were going to get along smashingly.

"What's going on here?" said a man who was wearing a beaten up hat and washed-out jeans. Apparently, he had managed to make his way inside their cabin unnoticed as they were all laughing so loudly.

"Oh, hey Neville," said Harry, making his way past Ron and Hermione to welcome the now surprised man. Clearly, he had just now caught sight of the first-class girl standing behind Ron. Never had Neville expected to be seeing her down here again. It was odd enough the first time. He was practically staring at her in awe.

"Put those eyes of yours back inside your head Longbottom," Ron joked. This caused Hermione to blush and bring Neville back down to earth.

Harry poked Neville's side, "Why don't you introduce yourself now? We haven't got all day, you know," he said, sarcastically.

"Oh, right," he laughed, "I'm Neville," he tilted his hat. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hermione smiled and made her way across the small room to greet him, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm H-"

"Hermione Granger," Neville interrupted.

She gave him a bewildered look, "How did you-?"

"Ron talks about you all the time," he said with a smile. "I didn't understand it at first, but seeing you now makes it a lot clearer," Neville eyed her, amazed by how gorgeous she was. He then suddenly felt a whack across the back of his head that caused his hat to fall to the ground. Ron's face was now visibly red.

"Hey, I was only messing around," Neville picked up his hat and brushed it off, "I'm a single dad who has a seven year old to look after. Do you really think my priorities are elsewhere?" They all laughed.

"Ah, and speaking of-" Ron started, looking over Neville's shoulder.

"Ronnie!" They all turned around to see a little girl rushing towards them. She jumped up and into Ron's arms. "You're back!" she said beaming at him.

He smiled, "I told you I would be, didn't I?" Ron turned to Hermione, "This is Cora," he pointed at Neville, "his little girl."

Hermione smiled at her, "Well it is very nice to meet you, Miss Cora."

"You too," she replied. Cora then turned her head back towards Ron and whispered in his ear, "She's pretty." Ron laughed as Hermione blushed for what felt like the billionth time that night; she had clearly heard her.

"So, what would you like to do?" Ron asked the younger girl.

"Hide n' seek!" Cora shouted as she wriggled her way out of his arms. "Daddy, you'll be it first, okay?" she said as the four of them made their way out and up to the third-class deck. Neville agreed, of course, and gave his daughter a small peck on the top of her head as she took off to find a hiding place.

"One…two…three…" he went on as both Ron and Hermione ran off in separate directions. It had literally been ages since Hermione had had this much fun. She wished it would never end…

Later on that night, Ron walked Hermione to the gates that would take her back into first-class.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," she said looking up at him. Her hair was a mess from all of the running around, but she couldn't care less. Hermione just really didn't want to return to her life of being Draco Malfoy's view of a perfect fiancé.

Ron nodded his head and looked up into the night sky. "Ah, look!" he pointed up, "A shooting star!" They both shut their eyes tight and made a wish.

He then turned to face her, "So, what did you wish for?" he asked and smiled down at her.

Hermione put a hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly. "Something I can't have."

She then ran through the gates of the first-class entrance before Ron could reply.

Somewhat disappointed, he turned to leave, planning to find her the next day.

**Hey guys, **

**Here's yet another chapter, haha :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Fill me in on your thoughts, kay?**

**Thank you!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-wardy29: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying this :)**

**-don'tyoutrytooutwierdme: Hey, thanks a ton for the review :) Yeah, I'm trying to add a bit more Harry Potter characters, haha. I want to keep a good balance between both Titanic and HP. The scene about the cutlery was actually a part of the movie, lol. I just had to add it :) Anyways, I'm happy you like this story so far!**

**- IceBlueCrystal: Thanks again for the awesome review! Yeah, I had to make Ruth appear a bit controlling because that's also the way she was in the actual movie. It also helps build some tension and suspense in the story, haha.**

**-RealmWeaver: Thank you so much for the review :) Okay, so, to answer your questions: 1) Yes, I made Luna's dress yellow because that's the way it was in HP. I did it also because I just loved it, haha. 2) About the quotes, one of them was from Dumbledore. The one about happiness being found even in the darkest of times was entirely his, whereas the other one about the choices we make was only partially his. I kind of altered it a bit. 3) Oh my goodness; yeah I totally had to add that quote, lol. I changed it a bit to make it more HP related, but I still loved that scene :) 4) What exactly is a lovejoy? Haha, sorry I feel lame for not knowing that. Anyhow, thanks again for the review. I hope this story continues to live up to your expectations :)**

**79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks a bunch for reviewing again! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) And yeah, I'm also going to be adding several more HP characters in the future, so keep a look out for them, haha. I hope you continue to fill me in on your thoughts :) Thanks again!**

**-rhmac12: Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so, so happy you're enjoying this so far :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Titanic belong to me :)**

"Back To Reality"

Once Hermione had entered the first class suite, her mother was at her side in just a matter of seconds.

"Hermione, I thought we had an understanding," Ruth hissed.

She rolled her eyes, "I take it you followed me after supper? How typical."

Lucius walked over to join in on their conversation; he gave Hermione a harsh look.

"You know, last time you and Mr. _Weasley_ were caught together," he spat, "Ruth and I were far too forgiving."

Ruth walked closer to her daughter, "We placed our trust in you Hermione; a trust that shouldn't have been required in the first place. You should be loyal to your fiancé!"

Hermione took a step back, "Going out with a friend for the evening is now considered to be un-loyal? So I take it if Luna and I were to go out shopping tomorrow, it would be perceived as some sort of scandal, wouldn't it?" she said sarcastically.

"If anything you should follow Luna's lead," stated Lucius. "Not only did she marry a man who is responsible for finding some of the magical world's greatest creatures, she respects her husband."

Ruth placed her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders, "Please, darling. I raised you to be far better than this."

Hermione looked down. She didn't want to disappoint her mother. This engagement was just so hard for her to handle at times…it was the only thing their family had left.

"And do not question my intelligence, Miss Granger," said Lucius causing her to look back up. "I know un-loyalty when I see it," he took a small step closer to her. "It will not be tolerated."

Hermione sighed in defeat and made her way inside her private suite.

Once Ruth returned to her room, she sat down at the end of her bed and picked up a small picture of Cal Granger, her former husband. Before Mr. Granger had passed, he put away several millions in the bank. His will stated that it was not to be touched until Hermione decided to get married. It was money that he intended to help his daughter start a family. However, Ruth found a way to manipulate his wishes.

The day she met Lucius, Ruth informed him of everything. She told him of their fortune and how Hermione would be willing to marry his son in order to share it with their family. Lucius and Draco, of course, jumped on the offer. Money was all the Malfoy's cared about, just like Ruth. Still, she didn't want her daughter's life to end up this way. Ruth just wanted the two of them to be cared for.

The next morning, Ron woke up to the sound of Harry's moaning and groaning.

"Ugh, would you shut it? I'm trying to sleep here," he complained.

"Can't…too much pain," Harry mumbled, pulling the covers on the bed over his eyes. He had an extremely bad headache from the night before. While he, Neville, Cora, Ron, and Hermione had been playing hide n' seek, he managed to slip and fall face first onto the hard deck in a pathetic attempt to catch Cora. It was the funniest thing Ron, Neville, Hermione, and the little girl had ever seen.

Ron jumped off his bed and walked over to their small ice box. He then pulled out an ice pack and threw it at Harry. "Here, this'll help you."

Harry slowly put it to his forehead and cried out from the pain as he pressed the small bag of ice to the enormous knot on his head.

"Hey, is something else bothering you, mate?" asked Ron. "You were tossing and turning all night." He climbed up the small ladder and sat at the end of the top bunk where Harry was laying down.

"I just…" Harry shut his eyes tight trying to block out the headache. "I just hate being here without Ginny…especially since she's…" instead of finishing the sentence, he rolled over in his bed. This trip had become so much worse for him ever since he had found out his wife was pregnant.

Ron patted him on the back, "I know mate, I know, but look on the bright side. You'll see her first thing tomorrow morning," he smiled, "I'll bet you anything Ginny will be waiting right by the docks for you. Trust me, I know my sister."

Harry rolled back over, "You think so?"

"Would I lie to my brother-in-law?" Ron joked.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, I guess not," he said as he made his way out of bed.

"That's right," Ron said as he slipped on his shoes. "So stop the complaining already, would you? I'm starving."

"When are you not?" he teased.

Laughing, he threw a towel at Harry, "Just go get dressed already."

"Alright, alright," he said, sarcastically, and then made his way into their small washroom.

A few minutes later, both Ron and Harry were walking out the small door of their cabin.

"Hey, guys," said Neville, who had Cora up on his shoulders. Apparently they were making their way to the mess hall as well.

"Hey, Neville," the two boys replied in unison.

"How's that head of yours, Harry?" Neville asked as he was walking alongside them. Cora laughed when she noticed the purple knot on his head.

"Think its funny, do you?" Harry asked Cora, playfully poking her side, causing her to laugh even harder. He then answered Neville, "It still bloody well hurts. I put some ice on it this morning…" Harry drawled on as the four of them entered the dining room and made their way over to their usual spot.

Later, after they were about half-way through their breakfast, Neville spoke up again, "So how'd your walk with Hermione go last night, Ron?" he asked, referring to the night before, after they had finished their round of hide n' seek.

"It went pretty well, actually," Ron replied through a mouthful of oatmeal, "Hermione said she had a lot of fun yesterday."

Neville nodded his head, "Good to hear, but just try to remember she's spoken for."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Please, anyone could tell she wants nothing to do with that greasy git."

"That's not for you to decide, mate," said Harry.

"That may be true, but I know Hermione. After our conversation on the decks, and seeing everything at dinner last night, I know she won't go through with the engagement."

"We'll see," said Neville, returning to his morning paper. Harry just sat there, still trying to cope with his headache.

"Yeah, you will," said Ron as he finished eating.

Cora sighed dramatically, "Could we talk about something else now? Pleeease." She whined. "I'm bored."

"Oh, bored, are you?" said Harry. "I guess I'll have to do something about that!" he joked and began to tickle the little girl. Ron then picked Cora up and ran with her all the way outside and up to the third-class deck. Amused, Harry and Neville quickly finished their meals and followed.

**Hey guys, **

**So, how was it?**

**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, kay?**

**Thank you so much! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don'tyoutrytooutwierdme: Thank you so, so much for the awesome review! I love reading them :) Haha, and yeah, I totally loved Cora from the Titanic film so I just had to add her in my story. She's just so darn cute. Oh and of course, Neville had to make that situation all awkward haha, he always does :) lol. **

**-Sigy Artyn: Hey! Thanks a ton for reviewing! :) I know the chapters are a bit short, but that's mostly because I usually try to update on a daily basis. But I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. Keep letting me know what you think, kay? Thanks again! :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks again for reviewing! I love it when you guys do :) And I'm so happy you like this story so far. I really hope you continue to.**

**-rhmac12: Thank you bunches for the review! I know that last chapter had a kind of a sad ending, I'm sorry, haha. Was this one a bit better? Let me know, kay? :) Thanks!**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thank you a ton for continuing to review this story! It makes me so happy when you guys do :) As for what Hermione wished for…well, take a wild guess, haha :) You'll still find out soon if you don't already know though. **

**-mrseligoldsworthy27: Thanks so much for the review! I'm so glad that you like this story :) I'm a big Titanic fan myself, along with HP of course, so I thought it'd be pretty cool to mesh the two, haha. Continue letting me know what you think, kay? Thanks! :)**

**-WeaverBeingTooLazyToLogIn: Hahaha, nice username :) Thanks for reviewing again! I also loved adding that Harry/Neville awkward moment. I just had to tease Ron, lol :) Oh, and that's who Lovejoy is? I feel so dumb for not knowing that, haha. But, yeah, I think Lucius may be portraying his role in a way. Anyways, thanks again for the review! As long as you guys continue to enjoy this, I'll keep updating as quickly as I can :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Titanic and Harry Potter, unfortunately, don't belong to me, haha :)**

**Warning: This chapter may be a bit intense for some readers. **

"Betrayal"

Hermione had woken up in her private suite that day. Usually, she would sleep alongside Draco in his bed, but after all she had gone through the night before, she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

Before getting dressed, Hermione walked over to her cat, Crookshanks, and fed him breakfast. She sat there for several minutes, petting him, trying to block out the rest of the world. It seemed her cat was truly the only one who really understood her…until Ron came along that is.

When the time came, Hermione got dressed and made her way out to breakfast. Unlike third-class, they were provided with a small room where waiters would come by and take their orders. But what Hermione had liked the most about it was the giant window that overlooked the sea. Sun shined through it every morning, providing a good distraction from having to listen to Draco and his pointless morning conversations.

Once she made it inside the dining room, she realized that it was unusually quiet. Lucius and her mother were no where to be found and Draco was eyeing her with a look of betrayal. _'This can't be good,"_ Hermione thought to herself as she pulled out her chair and sat before him.

When the waiter poured her a small glass of tea, Hermione immediately put sugar into it and stirred it around to avoid Draco's harsh gaze.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night," said Draco breaking the silence.

Hermione took a sip of tea, "I was tired," she stated.

"Your exertions below decks were no doubt, exhausting," he said coldly.

Hermione looked up at him, "I take it your father took the liberty of informing you of last nights events," she scoffed.

"You will never behave like that again Hermione, do you understand?"

"I'm not a house-elf that you can command. I am your fiancé," she said although she desperately wished it weren't true.

Draco glared at her, "My fiancée!" he spat. "Yes, you are, and my wife!" He knocked the table over causing everything to fall and shatter on the ground. Hermione looked up at the monster that stood before her. "My wife in practice, if not yet by law. So you will honor me."

Hermione shook her head unbelievably. Never before had he acted this way. She stood up from her chair and made an attempt to leave the room, but Draco grabbed her arm and forcibly threw her back down.

"Please," Hermione cried out. "Let me go!"

"What you _want_, no longer matters Hermione. I'm all you and your mother have left."

Her eyes widened in horror…

Draco got closer to her face, "Did you really think me to be so naïve? You've made your feelings towards me clear from the start. I knew something was up so my father informed me of your little predicament." He squeezed her arm tight, "Not that it matters…I'll still get my fair share of money when this is all said and done."

Hermione couldn't believe him. She broke free from his grip, "You knew this entire time that we were using you?"

He stood up, "Of course, but I would never pass up an opportunity to gain more money…," he eyed her with a look of disgust, "even if it does require marrying mud-blood."

She gasped, "You know?"

"Yes, and I would have never agreed to it…until I saw the large sum of cash your daddy left behind. And your looks were, no doubt, a wonderful bonus," he smirked. "Nonetheless, this little flaw will remain secret."

Tears began to fall down Hermione's face…her eyes threatening more to follow.

Draco knelt before her, "You'll honor me the way a wife is required to honor her husband. I am soon to be the Minister for Magic and I will not be made out a fool, Hermione. Is this in any way unclear?"

Hermione's heart sank in defeat, "No."

"Good," Draco smiled and forced a small kiss on Hermione's lips. "Excuse me, sweet-pea," he brushed off his shirt and left the room.

Hermione fell from her chair and began to cry. She had no way out. Her only shot at a somewhat normal life was to do as Draco commanded and go along with their marriage for that was the only way for her to obtain her father's money. Never in a million years had she thought herself to end up here.

**Hey guys, **

**I know this chapter was kind of sad, **

**But still let me know what you thought, kay?**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-kristyd: Thanks for reviewing :) I'm sorry that this chapter was kinda sad, but it was necessary. I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. I promise to make the next chapter less intense, haha. **

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thank you for reviewing again! This chapter was harsh, I know, haha. But it was needed for the overall plot line. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoying that last chapter :) Keep me updated on your thoughts, kay? **

**-rhmac12: Thanks for reviewing again :) So, yeah, sorry about this chapter, haha. I'll lift the mood a bit in the next one. Still, let me know what you thought. Thanks again! **

**- IceBlueCrystal: Thanks again for the review! Sorry this chapter was a bit sad, haha. Don't worry, things will get better :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline.**

"A Love-Stricken Fool"

After finishing breakfast, Ron decided to go out and look for Hermione. The night they had spent together before had left him with so many questions. For the second night in a row, he had hardly gotten any sleep. He just had to find out if the progress made between them was headed in a good direction.

So, to avoid all of their protests, Ron slipped out of his room, when Neville and Harry weren't paying him any mind.

Within minutes, he reached the first-class entryway and was about to make his way inside, when Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Apparently, Ron wasn't as sneaky as he believed himself to be.

"Are you mad?" Harry hissed as both he and Neville had managed to catch up with him.

Ron was somewhat out of breath. He hadn't expected them to be there.

"We're not allowed to go through there," said Neville pointing towards the sign. It read, _'__First Class Passengers Only.'_

"I couldn't care less about what a stupid piece of paper says," Ron breathed out. He ripped it off the gates, "If I want to go and speak with her, I will," he then turned to leave once more.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry shaking his head. He grabbed his friend's arm again and pulled him back.

"The only reason it was tolerated before was because Hermione was escorting you," Neville stated. He lifted Cora up and held her to his side.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to stand here going round and round with you two. I can handle myself," he pushed past the two boys.

"We're only trying to look out for you, mate," said Neville.

Harry ran in front of Ron, "Look, if you're going out there at least put on the suit Luna lent you." Ron gave him a confused look. Harry sighed, "I hate to say it, but if the crew up there finds you the way you're dressed," he pointed towards the ripped jeans and dirty white shirt Ron was currently wearing, "they'll automatically know you're third class and have you sent back immediately."

"That's just how it goes," Neville said truthfully.

Ron looked away, knowing what they were saying was true. "I guess I'll go change then?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head, "You're asking for trouble, you know that?" he asked as they made their way back to the cabin.

Ron merely shrugged. He didn't really care what happened at this point. All he cared about was Hermione.

Neville shook his head disappointedly.

"Ronnie," said Cora looking up at him, "Why do you care about her so much?"

Ron looked down at the little girl who was now holding Harry's hand. "Well she's my friend, Cora," he said as he opened the door that led into their small room.

"But I thought I was your friend," she pouted. Her eyes became watery.

He sighed and bent down so he could talk at her level, "Of course you are, but a person can have more than one friend," he gestured between Harry and himself, "Just like you're friends with both me and Harry."

Cora shook her head, "But I don't want you to be _her_ friend," she looked down. "What if you forget about me?"

Ron gently lifted her head back up, "That could never happen," he stated. "How could I ever forget my best friend?" he smiled at her.

"You're _best_ friend?" she smiled back. "What about Harry?"

"Are you kidding me?" he joked. "You are so much better than him," Ron turned and winked at him. Harry just laughed.

Cora ran forward and squeezed Ron tight. "Okay," she sighed dramatically. "I guess you can be her friend," she said as if he needed her approval.

Ron laughed, "Thank you." He then turned to his small drawer and pulled out the suit he had worn to dinner the night before.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone now," said Neville lifting his daughter to his side again.

"See you later," said Harry and Ron in unison.

As soon as the door had shut, Harry turned to the other boy, "This girl must really mean something to you."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, walking into the small bathroom to change.

Harry scoffed, "Well, you were nothing like this with Lavender."

"Of course I was," said Ron through the door.

"No," Harry shook his head as if he could see him. "I think I would have remembered my best mate running around acting like a love-stricken fool," he teased.

Ron walked out, wearing Luna's suit, "I am not acting like a fool," he said matter of factly, "I just want to see Hermione. She's become a good friend of mine," he lied.

Harry wasn't having it, "Please, all you've done since the day you met Hermione is go on and on about her. I have never seen anyone so obsessed over a person like this since I met Ginny."

Ron sighed in defeat, "Alright, so what if I do like her? What's the problem with that?"

"You know very well what 'the problem' is, Ron," said Harry giving his friend a serious look. "She's engaged to Draco Malfoy. He's loaded with money and practically has the entire wizarding world in his back pocket. Not only that, he is soon to be the Minister for Magic. Do you really want him on your bad side?"

He thought this over for a second, "To tell you the truth, I really don't care about that. I refuse to sit back and watch as Hermione makes the biggest mistake of her life. I have to help her."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "And what makes you think she even wants your help? Did you ever stop to think that she's perfectly happy just the way she is?"

Angered, Ron walked closer to Harry, "If she was truly 'happy', why was she about to plunge herself off the edge of the ship the other night?" he spat.

"Fine, I see your point," Harry raised his hands, not wanting to cause a fight between them. "Just promise me you won't do anything reckless," he pleaded.

Ron half-smiled, "I'm afraid I can't promise you that, mate." And with that, he was out the door.

**Hey guys, **

**So here's the end of chapter 12. **

**I really hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Let me know, kay?**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks again for reviewing :) I know that Draco was a bit mean in that last chapter, but hey, he is Malfoy, haha, right?**

**-rhmac12: Thank you for another awesome review! I know. I'm sorry about that last chapter. I hope this one was a bit more cheery for you, haha :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks for the review, again, haha :) And yes, I know, the only reason that last chapter was so sad was because there was no Ron :( lol. So, was there enough of him in this one for you? Haha, let me know what you thought!**

**-dandin: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter. There will be a lot more of both Ron and Hermione in the next ones, don't worry :)**

**-CountDoom: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so glad you like this story so far :)**

**-rhr4everhr: Thanks for the review :) Yeah, I'm doing my best to keep both a good balance and flow going here, haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have a lot more of both Hermione and Ron scenes in the future. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Titanic and HP will never be mine, haha :)**

"Depressing Discoveries"

As Ron had set out to find her, Hermione was well on the way to church with her fiancé, her mother, and Lucius. She continued on in putting up an act for everyone surrounding them so that nobody would ever suspect anything to be going on with her and Draco…other than a lovely relationship, that is. All the while, it was so much more than that…so incredibly much more. Nonetheless, she refused to let her mother down.

Not long after making their way into the chapel, Hermione took her seat between Draco and Luna. Before Mr. Dumbledore started their Sunday morning practice, however, Luna had found something she wished she hadn't.

"Hermione!" she gasped as she reached for her friend's wrist. It was circled in the bruises Draco had placed there earlier that morning.

Blushing in embarrassment, she rolled down her sleeve, "Keep it down," she hissed. Hermione looked over at her fiancé. Luckily, he was busy talking with her mother and his father.

"I always knew there was something going on between the two of you," Luna stated. "But this?" she gestured to where Hermione's bruises were. "Why do you tolerate it?"

Hermione looked down, "I have to…" she answered truthfully.

"What do you mean, you have to? Everyone has a choice, Hermione."

She looked around the room. It appeared as if church wouldn't be in session for at least several more minutes. "Draco, darling," Hermione turned to face her fiancé.

"What is it sweet-pea?" he smiled at her. (Behind that loving smile, Hermione knew there was far more hatred.)

"Do you mind if I step out for a moment?" she asked trying her best to be nice. "Luna and I need to head to the restrooms."

Draco nodded his head in approval, "Don't be long."

Hermione forced a fake smile. She then put her arm through Luna's and left the room.

Once nobody was around, she practically broke down. Hermione hated the future she was destined to have, regardless of the fact that she and her mother's life depended on it. The constant reminder ate away at her everyday.

"Hermione…" Luna pulled her friend into a hug. "What have you gotten yourself into?" she asked, concerned.

Hermione shook her head and wiped away the tears, refusing to break weak. "You can't repeat any of what I'm about to tell you."

Luna nodded her head, "I promise."

"Look," she said looking around to make sure nobody was listening. "My mother and I are broke, nearly penniless…but before my father died he left a fairly large sum of cash in my name."

Luna was confused, "So what's the problem?"

"The only way we can obtain that money is if I become betrothed," Hermione looked down. "That is the way my father requested it to be used in his will."

"But why marry Draco? There are plenty of fish in the sea, Hermione," she half-joked. 'What about Ron?" Luna inquired.

Hermione's heart sank, "I'm engaged," she averted her eyes. "It's too late," she looked down to hide the sorrow shown on her face. And Before Luna could respond, Hermione ran back inside the chapel.

Once she walked inside, Mr. Dumbledore was half-way through their morning song. Quickly, she made her way over to the seat beside Draco and picked up one of the lyric books.

"What took you so long?" whispered Draco, looking over at his flustered fiancé.

"There was a line," she lied. "Sorry," she pecked him on the cheek, proving her loyalty to him. Hermione really did not want a repeat of the morning's events.

Luckily, Draco just nodded his head and went back to singing. Letting out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding, Hermione then joined in,

'_Oh wind of heaven, by thy might…_

_Save all who dare the eagle's flight…'_

**Hey guys, **

**So how is it so far?**

**Fill me in on your thoughts, okay? **

**Thanks! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**- rhr4everhr: Thanks again for reviewing this story :) I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it so far. And I know, everyone loves Cora, haha. I just had to add her in the story. She was so adorable in the film. As far as Ron and the suit issue goes, well you'll soon see how that turns out :)**

**-wardy29: Thanks for the awesome review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks a ton for reviewing again! I'm glad you liked that last chapter. More Ron=better chapter, haha. Let me know what you thought of this one, kay? :) Thanks again!**

**-trachie: Thank you so, so much for reviewing! Will Ron die like Jack did in the Titanic film? Will Harry or Hermione die? Well, you'll have to wait and see haha. I can't give anything away just yet. But I'm glad you like this story so far! Continue to update me on your opinions, okay? Thanks! :)**

**-Whatever-the-weather: Thanks for reviewing again :) Ron will be seeing Hermione shortly, don't worry, haha. Still, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far! **

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks a ton for continuing to review this story :) I hope it continues to live up to your expectations! And yes, Ron always defies the rules, haha. He'd do just about anything for Hermione. **

**-anonymous: Thanks for reviewing :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own HP or Titanic, haha :)**

"Harry's Letter"

As the song went on, Ron began approaching the chapel doors. He was nearly there when he ran into something, or rather someone who could've caused him some serious trouble.

"Good morning, Captain Snape," said Ron nervously, as he had ran into the man and his wife, Lily.

"Ah, Ron," the Captain shook his hand, "Good to see you."

"Likewise," he shook Lily's hand as well. The two smiled at him and walked away together, hand in hand. The red-head let out a major breath of relief.

Glad that the Captain didn't have him turned around, Ron continued making his way towards the church. He was finally about to pass through the doors, when a young crew member stopped him.

"Sir," said the young man gently pushing Ron away. "Sir, I'm afraid you can't be here."

"I just need to talk with somebody for a second," he said trying to get the man to see reason.

From inside the chapel, Lucius and Draco saw Ron trying to make his way in. Displeased, Lucius motioned for his son to stay with Hermione, who had no clue Ron was even there. He then slowly made his way out.

"Look, I was just here last night," said Ron still fighting with the man. "Don't you remember?"

The crewmember shook his head, still trying to push him away, "No, sir I'm afraid I don't. Now you're going to have to turn around."

Ron sighed in frustration as Draco's father stepped through the doors. "He'll tell you," he said pointing at Lucius.

"I just need to talk-"

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger continue to be appreciative of your assistance," said Lucius interrupting Ron. "They asked me to give you this in their gratitude," he said pulling out five galleons. Clearly he was trying to bribe the boy into leaving them alone.

"I don't want your money," said Ron, "Please-I just…"

"Also, to remind you that you hold a third class ticket and that your presence here is no longer appropriate," Lucius spat, loosing his temper. Apparently his previous conversation with the boy the other day had done absolutely nothing. His threat didn't seem to quite sink into what Lucius liked to call, 'his thick head.'

"Please, I just wanna speak to Hermione for one second," Ron pleaded.

"Gentlemen," said Lucius to the two young crew members. "Please see that Mr. Weasley gets back to where he belongs and that he stays there," he handed the five galleons over to one of the staff.

"Yes sir," he said accepting the money, "Come along, you."

Furious, Ron was led away from the chapel, but he still refused to give up. He would talk with her eventually.

Inside, Hermione could be found beside her mother and fiancé, singing along with Mr. Dumbledore and the rest of the church,

'_Hear us when we cry to thee,_

_For those who peril, on the sea…'_

After church, Hermione, Draco, Ruth, and Lucius were taken out on a private tour of the ship by Severus and Lily. The Captain and his wife showed them nearly ever nook and cranny of Titanic which included several private areas that most passengers would never have the privilege of seeing.

The group of five were about to enter the gym, when a sailor approached Severus,

"Excuse me sir," he said, "Another ice warning. This one is from the Noordam," he showed him the small note contained in his hands.

Hermione gave him a worried look, "Oh not to worry," said Severus reassuringly. "It's quite normal for this time of year."

Draco, Lucius, and Ruth merely nodded their heads and went on with the tour, but she couldn't help but to think something wasn't quite right, and apparently, Lily felt the same way.

"Severus," she hissed at her husband, "Why do you continue to ignore these messages? They have to obviously mean something." Lily was trying to get him to see reason.

"I never said they didn't." He walked closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't you trust me darling?" Lily just looked away.

Severus gave her a small kiss, "Look, I built you ship, steady and strong. You have my word that nothing could possibly ever sink her," he pleaded through his eyes.

Lily looked back at him and realized he wasn't lying. She then contemplated her response. Eventually, she felt that she had no reason not to trust the man she loved. And with that, they all went on and continued with the tour.

While Ron was still out looking for Hermione, Harry was back in the cabin, writing a letter to his wife. Despite the fact that he would see Ginny tomorrow, he just felt the urge to write to her. Yes, it was rather odd and truthfully, he didn't really understand it… Nonetheless, he looked down and re-read his letter for the fifth time; making absolutely sure that it was perfect:

'_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I know this letter may seem a bit odd seeing as we will be together tomorrow morning, but you have no idea how much I've missed you. I can honestly say that I regret boarding the Titanic, for I would be at your side already had I just jumped on a plane or simply apparated…But I guess it's too late for that, isn't it?_

_Time seems to be going by so much slower… especially since you told me about the baby. Oh Ginny, why do you persist in tormenting me? Not only do I have to suffer here without you, but now I have to live with the guilt of not being there when you received the news of our child…I guess this is just a twisted form of punishment for leaving you behind so unexpectedly, isn't it? I know we had originally intended to make this trip to America together, and you have no idea how sorry I am that we didn't. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, love? _

_Never in my life have I been this excited to return home. I can't wait for the moment when I see you at the docks of New York as I leave this horrid ship. Alright…so I suppose it's not really that horrid…it's just being here, on this 'Ship of Dreams' without you. For me, it's more like the 'Ship of Never Ending Nightmares' haha. _

_On another note, I have had the pleasure of making several new friends. The first day Ron and I had boarded, we met the sweetest little girl, Cora. She's seven years old and is such a joy to be around. I can honestly say I hope our child takes on her personality. I just know you would love her. I will admit, however, Cora can be a bit of a brat at times. When she wants something, you either give it to her, or she will make your life miserable. But I guess that's every child's way of communicating at that age, isn't it? _

_Also, Cora's father, Neville Longbottom, is the most respectable man I have ever met. (Other than your father, of course) You see, his wife passed on while giving birth to his daughter. Instead of being bitter over the aspect of being a single father with a young girl to look after; he's quite loving and caring. The affection he shows towards Cora would never lead you to believe he had suffered such a terrible loss. Even Cora, for that matter, seems unaffected. Long story short, he is my role model as to how to be the perfect father. _

_And if you're wondering about your brother, he's just fine. To tell you the truth, he seems better than fine. In fact, several hours after we arrived on the Titanic, he saw this girl who 'completely turned his world around', as he puts it. So basically, it made Ron into a love-stricken fool, haha. It reminded me of the day I met you to be honest. Anyways, her name is Hermione Granger and although she is engaged (to Draco Malfoy, no less) he remains relentless. Literally, Ginny, he will stop at nothing to be with this girl. As a matter of fact, he's out looking for her this very moment. I can only hope this will all turn out well and not leave Ron in pieces…because I really don't want to put them back together again..._

_Unfortunately, I must end this letter here. I promised Cora I would join her out on the decks and partake in several rounds of dominoes. On a happy note, it's her favorite game. On a sad note, it's her favorite game, meaning I will probably be gone for several hours, haha. All in all, Ginny, I just want you to know how much I love and appreciate you. Truly, words do no justice to how I feel. And honestly, I will not be happy until I see you and our unborn child tomorrow morning. I never knew how possible it was to love someone you've never even met, so incredibly much… No matter where life takes us, just know how much I will always adore the two of you._

_Forever yours, Harry'_

Content with his letter, he attached it to the foot of his owl, Hedwig, and sent it off into the afternoon sky. Harry literally felt as if he would die if tomorrow morning didn't come sooner…

**Hey guys, **

**So, yes, I felt the need to make this chapter a bit longer seeing as in the past the others have been a bit short.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Also, I promise to have more Ron/Hermione scenes very soon. **

**Still, please let me know what you thought, okay?**

**Thanks! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-rhmac12: Thanks for your review :) I know those last few chapter were a tad bit sad, I'm sorry. Don't worry though, things will start to look up soon, haha, I promise. **

**-CountDoom: Thanks again for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you're continuing to enjoy this so far :) And no, I don't intend to follow the movie entirely. When the end draws nearer things will start to change up a bit. :) **

**-rhr4everhr: Thank you so, so much for reviewing again! I really appreciate it when you guys do, haha :) Yeah, I did try to combine both Draco and Cal as a character in this story. I think it kind of fits, don't you? And yes, I definitely plan to add much more of the magical world here. I like to keep a good balance between both HP and Titanic. Again, I'm sorry there weren't really any Hermione/Ron scenes again. I had to add a bit more about Harry. He's important too, lol :) Anyways, keep updating me on your thoughts, kay? Thanks again! **

**-don'tyoutrytooutwierdme: Thanks a ton for the awesome review! I'm happy to hear you're enjoying this so far :) Oh and don't worry, things will start to look up for Hermione very soon. As for where this story takes place, well I'm not even certain of that to be honest, haha. Even though this is a crossover, I'd have to say it probably falls more so under the 1912 era. Did that help at all? Haha, sorry if it didn't! **

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for continuing to review :) I really hope this story keeps living up to your expectations! And I know, I'm sorry that those past chapters were a bit sad. But hey, things will start to lighten up really soon, haha :) **

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thank you so much for reviewing yet again! Haha, I'm glad you liked that last chapter. I tried to add a bit more of Harry into this one. Let me know what you thought, kay? Thanks again! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own HP or Titanic, haha :)**

"Trapped"

About an hour into their tour, Hermione was led outside by her fiancé's hand. Being out on the upper decks had not only given her the chance to look around at all beautiful scenery before her, but had also, to Hermione's dismay, led her to see the regrettably few rather small life boats surrounding them as well. This was when she came to feel all the more worried.

"Mr. Snape," Hermione said, letting go of Draco's hand. The captain looked towards her before she went on, "Forgive me, but I did the sum in my head…and with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned…forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone on board," she stated.

Ruth gave Hermione a hard look. She thought it was completely out of line for her daughter to question the choices of such an honorable man.

The captain, however, was not taken aback by the least. If anything, he had expected this question. He turned to Hermione, "About half actually," he flatly replied.

Lily gasped, "Severus! We are practically stranded out here in the middle of the ocean, without our wands no less and you decide to risk the lives of others?"

"Look," he sighed, facing his wife, "I am only the captain. That being said, I do not make all of the decisions. The others aboard decided that the deck would appear too cluttered, and by that, I was overruled."

Lily gave him a look of disbelief.

"Darling," Severus pleaded once more, "If I were to have things my way, not only would there be plenty of lifeboats; we would all have our wands with us as well. You just have to understand that with every thing in life, comes certain risks," he took her hand. "Just please don't be angry with me."

Lily gave her husband a serious look, "I don't like it," she said truthfully, "But I understand," she then smiled at up him.

He just smiled back, "Don't worry," said Severus. "She's all the life boat you'll need."

Draco scoffed, "Waste of deck space as it is," he said tapping on one of the lifeboats. "For an unsinkable ship, that is," the blonde added as he put his arm through Ruth's and escorted her into the next room. Lucius followed the two with Draco's fiancé close behind. However, before she had the chance to get through the door, Hermione was quickly pulled aside.

"Come on," said Ron as he pulled the other girl back into the room she had just previously left. Before entering, she looked around to be sure her fiancé wasn't paying attention. Luckily for them, both he and Lucius were not.

"Ron," Hermione sighed once inside, "This is impossible. I can't see you," she then tried to make her way out, only to have him gently pull her back.

"I need to talk you," Ron begged.

Hermione frantically shook her head in disapproval, "No, Ronald, no," she protested, but Ron merely continued to stare at her, still hoping that Hermione would at least give him a chance.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione just sighed, "Ron, I'm engaged," she added, somewhat bluntly, "I'm marrying Draco…." Looking away, she then lied to him, "I love Draco."

Knowing that she was speaking far from the truth, Ron wasn't having it. He knew her all to well at this point. As a matter of fact, he had felt like he'd known Hermione his entire life. Sadly, that couldn't have been even remotely possible being that he had attended Hogwarts with Harry while she, on the other hand, was off at Beauxbatons. (Or finishing school as her mother liked to call it.) But that was beside the point.

"Hermione," he sighed, "You're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl that I have ever met," said Ron, basically pouring his heart out to her. "Seeing the way you put yourself on around Draco couldn't be more different than the way you were last night or even that time we'd played Wizard's Chess together," he smiled at her. "You were genuinely happy then, 'Mione." Not even facing him, Hermione still hadn't said a word in reply.

Ron shook his head in disbelief, "It's so hard to believe that somebody as intelligent and clever as you are, can act so daft and stuck up," the red-head sighed, "And you know that's saying something," he added, looking desperately into her eyes.

"Ron, I-" she began. However, it appeared as if Hermione didn't have the strength to even protest against him. Again, she tried to leave the room, and again Ron stopped her.

"No, let me try to get this out," he pleaded. The former Gryffindor just had to get her to see that she did, in fact, have a way out. That she, in fact, have other, better options. But more than that, Ron just wanted Hermione to know how much he truly cared about her.

"Look," he continued, "I'm not daft. I know how the world works," he then looked down in disappointment. "I've got ten sickles in my pocket…I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand," Ron shook his head, "But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember?" he looked in her eyes with all sincerity. "I can't turn away without knowing you'll be alright. That's all I want."

Hermione looked into his eyes, "Well, I'm fine," she said untruthfully. "I'll be fine, really."

Ron's eyes locked back into hers, "Really?" he questioned. He took a step closer to her, causing Hermione to stumble into the wall behind. "I don't think so," he stated. "I've been keeping an eye and Malfoy, Hermione. I know perfectly well what he's capable of. He's vile and cruel and his father is pathetic," he went on, "That being said, I won't let them do this, I can't…not to you," Ron finished almost inaudibly.

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes, but he still continued, trying to help her see what she was really getting herself into, "They have you trapped, Hermione," Ron looked at her with all seriousness. "Don't you understand that?" he asked. "They have more respect for their house-elves than they do for you," he added, "Why do you put up with it, 'Mione?"

She looked down, completely overwhelmed. Hermione slowly moved his hand away from her face and pulled herself together. "It's not up to you to save me, Ron," she stated.

Ron regretfully nodded his head, "You're right. Only you can do that."

Hermione averted her eyes. As if contemplating the situation, she reached out for Ron's hand. Sadly, within a matter seconds, she pulled away. The fear of letting her mother down, mixed with the fear of what Draco could do to her washed away any thoughts of giving in. Not even the strongest form magic could possibly have enough power in order to save her at this point.

"I'm going back. Leave me alone," Hermione said quickly. She then ran from the room, leaving Ron heartbroken and disappointed.

Unaware of what else he could do anymore, the red-head slowly made his way towards the front railings of the 'Ship of Dreams'…

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter :)**

**Fill me in on your thoughts? **

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks so much for continuing to review :) Your question about the last chapter was so not stupid, haha. I didn't even know the exact answer to it. And yeah, I don't know why, but when I thought about who should portray the role of the Captain, Snape just randomly popped into my head. It just sort of fit in my mind, I guess. Anyhow, I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying this story so far! I really hope you continue to :)**

**-rhr4everhr: Thanks again for the awesome review! I know that last chapter may have been a bit unexpected. But I just had to add some more Harry Potter character and I don't know why but Snape and Lily just seemed to fit so well. And yes, the whole "haha" issue with Harry's letter was entirely my bad. I use that phrase a bit too often. As for when the plane era came to be, I think the first one was created back in 1903 actually. At least that's what it said when I looked it up. Anyways, I'm so happy that you still like this so far :) What did you think of the small Hermione/Ron scene I finally added in here? Let me know, kay? Thanks again!**

**-rhmac12: Thanks for reviewing again! I finally added a bit of Ron/Hermione action in here, haha :) What did you think? **

**-CountDoom: Thanks so, so much for your review :) I'm pleased to hear that you're enjoying the story so far. As for what's going to happen with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Cora…well, you'll have to wait and see haha. I'm sorry, but I just can't give any of that away quite yet. **

**-dandin: Thank you for reviewing again! I can't say what may or may not happen to Harry just yet, haha, sorry. Still, how was the Hermione/Ron scene? I hope you liked it :) As always, feel free to give me your opinion.**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thanks a ton for reviewing! It makes me so happy when you guys do :) And yes, I did use a few pieces of deleted scenes from the film. Not like a lot though, haha.**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks for reviewing yet again, haha :) I'm so happy to hear that you're still enjoying the story so far. And yeah, I know a lot of the Lily/James fans may not be too thrilled with the whole Snape thing, but I just like those two more as a pair, I don't know why, lol. Anyways, what did you think of the small Ron/Hermione scene I put in here? I'll definitely be adding more quality time between them in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought, kay? Thanks again! **

**-Mustang-Luver-101: Thank you like so, so much for reviewing! I love that you're enjoying the story so far. I'm a pretty big fan of the two films myself, so I really hope to do them justice :) As for what's going to take place at the end of this, well all I can say is that things are going to be quite…unexpected, haha :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks again for continuing to review this story :) Again, I promise that things are really going to start looking up, especially in the next chapter. I can't say what will happen in the end just yet, but I can guarantee that not every single character will die, don't worry :) Anyways, thanks again!**

**-Yema: Thank you so much for the review! I really hope continue to enjoy this story. As for what's going to happen in the end here, well, I can honestly say that the ending will differ from that of Titanic's. But how, unfortunately, I can't say just yet, haha. **

**-SnowKoyuki: Thanks a ton for the awesome review! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. Hopefully it will continue to live up to your expectations. Feel free to keep filling me in on your thoughts, kay? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Never will I own Harry Potter or Titanic.**

"So Much Better Than a Broom"

After the tour was over, Draco decided to retire to the gambling room with his father. "I'll be back to our rooms shortly sweet-pea," he kissed Hermione forcefully on the lips. "I trust you'll be back when I return?" he questioned, almost threateningly.

"Not to worry," said Ruth wrapping an arm around her daughter. "She's joining me and the other ladies for lunch to discuss wedding details."

Content with the fact that Hermione would be kept under her mother's watchful eyes, Draco and Lucius both nodded their heads in approval and took their leave.

While at lunch, Hermione stared blankly past her mother as she fussed over what color dresses the bride's maids should wear along with various other wedding details that Hermione couldn't really care less about.

As she ignored them all, Hermione took to gazing around the room. It was only a mere matter of seconds later when she had come across a little girl sitting at a nearby table with what appeared to be her mother. The elder woman was quite obviously trying to teach her daughter (who seemed to be no older than at least ten) the importance of table manners and proper etiquette. To most that remained around the two, it was noted as nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, their actions pleased the other first-class passengers. To see a mother stress the importance of how to behave in higher society to her daughter made them (quite annoyingly) proud.

Their snobby traditions continuing to be passed further on to the next generations sincerely revolted Hermione, unlike the rest. The time that she was once forced to spend in the younger girl's shoes was, truly, a very a depressing time for her…

_Flashback_

"_Hermione!" shouted Ruth, running towards her six year old daughter. She had said this in a tone that suggested nothing more than sheer disappointment. However, looking around, Hermione couldn't figure out what the problem was. All she was doing was running around the front yard playing tag with her friends._

"_What did I do, mommy?" said the worried little girl with brown eyes and bushy hair._

_Instead of responding, Ruth lifted her daughter up and rushed her inside their house._

"_Mommy…am I in trouble?" asked a young Hermione. Even at this age she hated the thought of disappointing her mother. _

_Ruth shook her head, "Look," she sighed, "running about the yard with the other children is wrong. It's very un-lady like."_

"_Why?" her daughter asked, clearly confused. _

"_Because it makes you appear un-tamed," Ruth spat. "Little girls are supposed to stay inside, respect their parents, and not run around like a fool while destroying their expensive dresses."_

_Suddenly, tears began to make their way down Hermione's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she cried. _

"_Well now that you do," the elder woman said sternly, "I expect nothing less from you," she then walked her daughter into the washroom. "You are to never be with those children again, Hermione Jean," Ruth said, starting a bath for her, "Is that clear?" (The only reason she was forbidding it was merely because the other children at the time were nothing more than peasants. Appearance meant everything to Ruth. She did not want the others in the upper-class society to think badly of her.)_

_Too young to truly understand, six year old Hermione nodded her head as she was put into the tub. _

_Just moments later, her mother was replaced with one of her father's maids. Never had she felt so ashamed and confused… And never had she expected that day to be the one to change her life forever…_

Snapping back into reality, Hermione realized everything Ron had said to her earlier was entirely true. She didn't love Draco…and she never would. Deep down, she had always known that, right from the very start. Regardless of what her mother and everyone had said, Hermione and Malfoy did not make a perfect couple. In fact, they were the complete opposite of that. And only now did she realize why she had always felt so trapped. It wasn't because Hermione had allowed herself to be thrown into a life full of first class snobs and pointless conversations…the true reason was that both Draco and her mother held her there against her will. And as far as Hermione was concerned, that all stopped now. Just like Ron had advised, she was finally breaking free.

"Mother, do you mind if I head to the restroom for a moment?" she asked, clearly making an excuse to leave.

Caught up in her conversation, Ruth waved a hand at her while nodding her head, not even giving it a second thought. Hermione smiled in relief and then quickly made her way out to find Ron.

After searching for several minutes, she found him leaning against the railings at the head of Titanic. The view from there had provided not only a lovely scene, but a good place to get away from all of life's distractions as well.

Minutes later, after contemplating as to whether or not she should do so, Hermione finally made up her mind and walked up slowly behind the boy before her, "Hello Ron," she said, nervously.

Acknowledging her presence, Ron turned around. He couldn't help but smile. He was completely surprised that she was even there…he was relieved for it.

"I changed my mind," she said walking closer to him. "I-"

Ron put a finger to his lips, silencing her. "Give me your hand," he said softly.

Hermione smiled slightly and placed her hand in his.

"Now close your eyes," he whispered.

Confused, but still smiling, she did as he instructed. Gently, Ron pulled her forward, slowly towards the railing. "Now step up. Hold onto the railing" he said. Hermione laughed as she felt around. Ron made sure her hands grasped on safely. She was tempted to open her eyes to see where this was going.

"Keep your eyes closed," he smiled even though she couldn't see it. "Don't peek."

Hermione nodded her head, "I'm not."

Ron placed an arm gently around her waist, "Step up onto the rail," he helped her to balance. "Hold on," he tighten his grip a bit, "Hold on."

Once she was standing up, Hermione smiled brighter than she ever had before. It had been years since she felt this safe.

"Do you trust me?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded her head, "I trust you," she answered with all honesty.

He then took both of her hands and intertwined them with is. Slowly, Ron extended them so that they were spread out completely at her sides. She took a deep breath, placing all of her faith in Ron.

"All right," said Ron smiling at her. "Open your eyes."

The second she opened her eyes, Hermione was completely taken back by the scene before her. The sun was setting which caused the ocean below to turn the most brilliant shade of gold. She looked around as the wind flew through her hair, trying to take it all in.

"I'm flying, Ron," she said with a huge smile on her face. Never before had Hermione felt so free, so alive.

"I bet this beats any broom you've ever been on," he joked.

Hermione laughed, "It does…it really does."

Both arms still placed gently around her waist, Ron smiled contently and gazed out at the scene before them.

Moments later, he laced his fingers through Hermione's. Slowly, Ron brought her arms back down so that his were wrapped completely around her.

Still smiling, Hermione turned her head and looked into his eyes. Their faces slowly drew closer and closer. Within seconds, the two were kissing with so much passion; one would have thought the world was coming to its end.

The two wizards remained there, on 'The Ship of Dreams'…interlocked for what they wished could have been forever…

**Hey guys,**

**So, yeah, I know the ending here was ripped off from the movie, haha, but it was one of the best and most important parts of the film, so I kind of had no choice but to add it. **

**Still, I did try to combine as much HP with it as possible. **

**There's a twist coming soon, I promise.**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought, okay?**

**Thanks! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks again for reviewing :) I know that last chapter was a bit depressing, but I'm glad you enjoyed it nonetheless, haha. Hopefully you liked this one as well. Fill me in on your thoughts, kay? Thanks again! :)**

**-rhmac12: Thank you for continuing to review :) I added a lot more Hermione/Ron action into this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, alright? Thanks! :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks for reviewing again :) Yeah, I used another scene from the movie here, but this is the last one I'll be using. This was just one of the more important parts to the plot so I kind of had no choice but to add it, haha. Still, I hope you liked it. Like always, feel free to update me on your opinions. Thanks once again! :)**

**-Yema: Thank you for the review :) I'm happy to hear you're enjoying this so far. So, what did you think of the Ron/Hermione moment in this chapter? haha. Let me know, okay? Thanks again, Yema! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline. **

**Warning: This chapter may be a bit too…well, passionate for some readers, haha.**

"Ginny's Letter"

After spending that joyous moment together on the decks of Titanic, Hermione had decided to take Ron to her first class suite. The second he had walked inside Ron ran right over to a magic moving portrait that was currently hung up on one of the walls.

"The Chudley Cannons," he said gazing up at the picture, "You're a fan of them?"

Hermione nodded her head, "They're my favorite Quidditch team," she then rolled her eyes, "Draco, however, despises them."

Ron scoffed, "Of course he would."

Hermione laughed, "Who would have thought us to have so much in common?"

He turned around to face her, "That would be me," he said wrapping his arms around her, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh?" she said placing her hands around his neck. "And why is that?"

"Because, like me," he said, softly pulling her face closer to his, "You're driven, strong, courageous…" their faces were now only inches away. "And unique," he whispered. Ron then brought her face to his and kissed her more lovingly than he had before. Hermione didn't fight it in the least, if anything; she returned that love with more force than he did.

Within seconds, the kisses were crashing down faster on their lips. Their breathing became erratic. The gentle touches were eccentric as they explored each others bodies. Both craved and longed for one another. Completely caught up in the moment, they slowly fell back into the couch behind them.

Both Ron and Hermione treasured this special moment of making love for their first time…

While Ron and Hermione were sharing that 'rather intimate' moment, Harry was reading Ginny's response letter to the one he had sent much earlier that day. He had received it just moments after having said his goodbyes to Cora as he had been previously playing dominoes with her up on the sky deck.

Harry read the letter somewhat slowly…as if he was trying to memorize every word. Although it was quite odd, he just felt like this would be the last time he would ever hear from his wife again. It was quite a horrid feeling that Harry knew was extremely far from true. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he would be seeing Ginny tomorrow. He was merely being daft.

Shaking the disturbing thoughts from his mind, he looked down and continued reading:

'_Harry,_

_I wouldn't have cared if we were seeing each other minutes later. Your letters mean the world to me. As much as I miss you, I still don't want you to have any regrets. Boarding the RMS Titanic was a once in a lifetime experience and I want to you enjoy each and every minute of it. And yes, I know we had intended to make this trip together, but being so far apart for the first time is a small test of our marriage. A test you passed without a single flaw, no less. I didn't think it was possible, but I love you even more for it. _

_However, Harry, I won't lie to you. When I received the news that you had left so abruptly, I did feel somewhat abandoned…I don't want to press any more guilt upon you, but in all truth, that was the night I had originally planned to tell you about our child. I'm sorry, love…I guess I was so upset that I put it all into that letter. But, Harry, just know I didn't mean all of those harsh words. I love you more than life itself and nothing can ever change that. And how could I possibly forgive you for leaving when I'm the one who needs to be apologizing for being so selfish? You did absolutely nothing wrong, don't for a second think otherwise._

_Anyways, I'm glad you're excited to return home, Harry. I promise to be the first face you see when the Titanic docks. I'll treasure every moment from then on. I just cannot stand the thought of being this far apart from you for so long, ever again. So let's vow to make this a one-time thing alright?_

_Neville and Cora both sound like wonderful people. It comforts me to know you're already practicing you're parental skills, not that you need to though. You are already so sweet, gentle, loving, and caring. (Not to mention a great wizard with superior Quidditch skills). What more could a child possibly need? Anyhow, you will have to be sure you introduce me to your new friends. _

_As far as Ron goes, well, it doesn't surprise me that he has latched himself onto yet another girl. However, from the way you described it, he seems to genuinely care for her. He does need to realize what he is getting himself into, though. I mean, for God's sake…the soon to be Minister's fiancé? He sure does know how to pick them. _

_And Harry, understand that I love you too…so much, it hurts. There is no doubt in my mind that our child will soon feel the same way. As corny as this may sound, you are my life, the light that brightens each and every one of my days. But I need you to be strong, love. We will be together before you know it. _

_So you see? This voyage of yours has its ups and downs. Just try to look on the brighter side, alright? _

_All my love, Ginny'_

Putting down the letter, Harry felt his heart ache. He'd never felt anything like this before…the feeling of so desperately wanting to be with someone, but having no way to get to them. It almost made him sick to his stomach. Control and loyalty were just two main aspects of Harry's personality. So, having absolutely no power over being with his wife and unborn child brought him nothing but distress. He hated it.

**Hey guys, **

**So what are your thoughts on this chapter?**

**Things are going to start heating up quite a bit now, haha.**

**As always, feel free to give me your opinions :)**

**Thanks again!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks for reviewing again :) I love reading everything you have to say, whether it's a paragraph or a sentence. So there's no need to feel bad about leaving a shorter review, haha. Anyways, I'm so happy to hear that you liked that last chapter. It was just such an important scene, I felt almost obligated to add it, lol. So, I hope this story continues living up to your expectations. Thanks again! :)**

**-dandin: Thank you for continuing to review :) Oh and don't worry, I'll definitely be blending HP into all of my future chapters. It wouldn't be a crossover without it, right? So, yeah, I'll keep doing my best :) Thanks again, dandin! **

**-rhmac12: Thanks for keeping on with the reviews! I know how long you've been waiting for that Hermione/Ron moment so I'm glad it lived up to your expectations :)**

**-wardy29: Thanks again for reviewing :) I know, you too, have been waiting patiently for that scene so I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll continue to do so :) **

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thank you so much for reviewing again :) At first, I was a bit reluctant about adding that last scene, but now I'm glad that I did seeing as how you all seemed to enjoy it :) That's all that really matters. However, like I said earlier, there is a twist on its way, haha :) Anyhow, thanks again for the review! **

**-rwhg 4ever: Thanks for reviewing :) I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying this story so far. I really hope that you continue to!**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Again, thank you so much for reviewing :) I'm glad that you still like this so far. I really hope it continues living up to your expectations!**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thank you for the reviews :) Yes, Ron and Hermione are finally together, haha. Things are really going to start changing up now. Hopefully you'll like it :) **

**-rhr4everhr: Thanks for reviewing again :) I'm sorry my chapters aren't very long…I try to update pretty regularly so that's part of the reason for it. Still, there's a lot coming up soon, so hopefully that'll make up for it all. Anyways, thanks again! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Titanic + Harry Potter= Not mine, haha :)**

"The Getaway" 

Away from the depression Harry was feeling, Ron and Hermione could now be found happily playing another game of Wizard's Chess.

"Knight to H5," Hermione declared. The girl watched gleefully as she defeated Ron for the second time in a row.

"Well, looks like you really are better than me," said Ron smugly.

Hermione smiled, "It would appear that-" She stopped once the realization hit her. "You let me win, didn't you?"

Looking away, he replied, "No, I didn't," quite pathetically.

Hermione stood up, "I can't believe you, Ronald Weasley!"

"Too bad, so sad," Ron said sarcastically, "I guess you'll just have to accept the fact that you'll never be as good as me," he joked.

Slightly angered, Hermione turned and began to make her way into the other room.

"Awe, 'Mione!" Ron shouted. He ran up from behind her, picked her up, and twirled her around. "I didn't mean it," he pouted, still holding her in his arms.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and kissed him chastely on the lips. Ron smiled down at her and let her go.

Several seconds later, the two of them were about to head back into the room for a cheat-free game of chess when the sounds of keys were suddenly heard from outside the door.

"It's Draco!" Hermione whispered with fear in her voice. Ron took her hand and led her quietly to the back door.

"Wait," she walked back over to the chess board.

"'Mione, we don't have time," he hissed. "Just leave it!"

Not listening, she shook her head and slowly walked closer. Cleaning up the board wasn't her intention at all. Instead, Hermione slid off her engagement ring and placed it atop the Queen piece of the chess board.

Worried that they wouldn't make it out on time, Ron then ran forward, grabbed her arm, and pulled her quickly through the backdoor of the room.

Once they were out, both Ron and Hermione sighed in relief, thinking that they had successfully made it out of her suite without being seen. Unfortunately, however, it was just moments later when Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared right in front of them, smirking somewhat sadistically.

"Look what we have here," the man spat as the other two slowly backed away. "Were you truly naïve enough to think-" but before Lucius could go on with his tirade, the girl who stood before him took action.

Without thinking, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, "Run!" she shouted, quickly tugging him along. Oddly amused, they ran from the girl's soon-to-be ex-father in law as fast as their feet could carry them.

As they made their way further from the blonde-haired man, Hermione felt as if she truly no longer cared about the Malfoy's or what they or her mother wanted. As she ran alongside Ron, she realized all that she cared about at this point was being with him.

Continuing to make haste around the ship, Hermione had turned around to see Mr. Malfoy still chasing them. She couldn't help but to laugh hysterically at the sight. The elder man looked like a complete and utter fool pathetically attempting to catch the two young teens.

To their dismay, however, as they turned down into the first-class hall in an attempt to get away from Malfoy's sight, a bullet shot off, barely missing Ron's head. They now both turned to see that Lucius did, in fact, have a gun.

"That greasy git," Ron breathed out. "We'll never get away now."

Hermione shook her head, "No," she came up with the perfect plan, "Watch this."

Just when Lucius had picked up a good amount of speed, she turned around and grabbed one of the small closet doors in the narrow hallway and pulled it completely open. Not having the time to react, Lucius ran right into it, causing him to black out.

Ron was shocked, "Bloody hell."

Hermione smiled proudly, "I know. I'm amazing," she said playfully.

He laughed and turned to her. Ron lifted Hermione's feet from the ground, and kissed her passionately. But before she could return the gesture, Malfoy groaned and was clearly about to wake up. The two exchanged looks and quickly made their way outside.

Once they had made it out, Ron turned to Hermione, feeling quite befuddled, "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Hermione took his hands, "Well, for one thing, I want absolutely nothing to do with the Malfoy's anymore, she sighed, "Regardless of whom Draco is and despite what my mother wants, I refuse to go through with that horrid engagement," she then took his arms and put them around her waist, "Also, I made sure to place that ridiculously expensive ring on the chess board to prove that Draco truly has no power over me anymore," she finished.

Ron beamed at her. He kissed Hermione on the forehead, "You really are something. You know that?"

Hermione looked into his eyes, "When the ship docks…I'm getting off with you," she looked at him with all seriousness.

He laughed, "This is crazy," Ron had never felt so in love.

She just nodded her head, "I know," Hermione laughed along and gently caressed his face; "It doesn't make any sense…" she smiled brightly up at him, "That's why I trust it."

Ron looked back into her eyes and placed his hands over hers. He then kissed her with such intensity; one would have thought his life depended on it. Hermione just held onto him, tightly, enjoying the moment shared between them.

Once they pulled away, Ron gently took Hermione's hand and pulled her along to the sky deck. Hands still interlocked, the two looked up at the stars.

"You know," said Ron causing her to look back down at him. "My family would absolutely love you," he stated.

She smiled at him, "What makes you so sure?"

"Well for one thing, Harry already likes you and he's married to my younger sister. So there's one person already," he ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair.

Hermione sighed, "That doesn't count."

"Either way, I have five brothers and one sister. At least one of them is bound to like you."

Her eyes immediately widened, "You're family is really that big?"

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah, but they really are good people. Not one of us comes off as a prude," he joked.

Hermione laughed, "Well if they are anything like you, I'm sure I'll adore them."

They both smiled contently at one another and went back to gazing at the beautiful night sky. The silence around them was almost soothing compared to all of the chaos that normally surrounded Hermione's life.

Little did they know, that within just a matter of moments, the blissful silence they were currently enjoying would soon be disturbingly interrupted…

**Hey guys, **

**So what did you think?**

**The end is finally near…haha.**

**Fill me in on your thoughts, kay?**

**Thanks! :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-WeasleyIsKing: Thanks for the review :) I know the whole 'love' scene may have been a bit soon, but their time on the ship is limited, haha. And yes, it was their first times. **

**-rhmac12: Thank you for reviewing again :) I put more Ron/Hermione action in here, as requested, haha :) I hope you enjoyed it. And my goodness, thank you. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to receive this many reviews.**

**-wardy29: Thanks for continuing to review :) Now that the end is drawing a bit nearer, you'll find that things won't be turning out quite the same way as the film. I won't say how though, haha :) **

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks again for your review :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The end is finally near, haha. Things are about to change up quite a bit now. :)**

**-rwhg 4everp: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm still happy to hear that you're continuing to enjoy the story. And you really don't have to thank me for writing this. It's my pleasure, haha :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Again, thank you for reviewing :) And I know right? Why can't love be like all those fairytales out there? No heartache, just true love, haha. Anyways, I hope you continue enjoying the story! :)**

**-gleek987: Thanks for your review :) As far as who is going to die and all that, well I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see what happens. I will say, however, that not every main character will perish. Does that help? Haha, sorry, I can't give that away just yet. I hope you still continue on with enjoying the story, though. :) **

**-CountDoom: Thank you for keeping on with your reviews :) I really hope this story lives up to your expectations. **

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thanks for reviewing yet again, :) And its fine, I get lazy about logging in sometimes as well, haha. Anyhow, I'm glad you're still taking a liking to this story so far :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Harry Potter or Titanic :)**

"No Matter What We Do…Titanic Will Sink"

Not long after Ron and Hermione had arrived up on the main deck of the Titanic, a loud, terrible screeching noise blared as if out of no where. Frightened, the two of them quickly turned around, and to their horror, saw a gigantic iceberg slowly scraping the side of the ship, puncturing holes into it as it moved along.

Ron and Hermione watched in complete shock. Neither of them moved an inch until large chunks of ice began to fall hard on the decks. Ron quickly put his arm in front of Hermione and pulled her back to keep her from harms way.

To everyone's dismay, what had appeared to be a rather small hit, was actually just the beginning of something much bigger than that…

Back down in third-class, Harry quickly jumped up and ran outside his cabin. The terrifying crash had caused the entire third-class compartment area to shake horrendously.

"Harry!" shouted Cora running towards him as he had just made his way into the hallway. She jumped into his arms with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" she asked with a shaky voice. The little girl looked frantically around, "I want my dad!" she cried out.

Harry rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. (This wasn't easy being that he was just as scared as she was.) "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find him," he cautiously carried her down the hall in search of her father.

"Cora!" shouted Neville, clearly relieved. Just moments after he had left their cabin for some fresh towels the iceberg struck.

Within a matter of seconds, the man took his daughter from Harry's arms, giving him a small nod of appreciation. "It's alright princess," Neville said running his fingers through his daughters hair, "Daddy's here."

"What do you suppose happened?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," he stated truthfully.

"Maybe we should head back into my cabin for a bit," suggested Harry. "If it's anything important I'm sure the crew will come after us."

Neville nodded his head and carried Cora inside the small room.

From inside the captain's quarters, the shaking of the Titanic was immediately recognized. "Severus," said Lily, slowly making her way towards him. "W-what was that?" she asked shakily.

Pale-faced, he turned to her, "Let's go find out." Severus took his wife's hand and led her out of their suite, towards steerage.

"Mr. Lupin," said Severus as he and Lily approached the man who was second in command as they made their way outside.

"What just happened?" Lily interrupted.

"An iceberg," Remus informed, beads of sweat running down his face. "I put her hard to starboard, and ran the engines full astern, but it was too close," he shook his head in disappointment, "She hit."

Lily gasped, looking at him in disbelief. Severus, however, said nothing. He let go of Lily's hand and went to inspect each and every aspect of the ship only to find that the damage shown made it apparent that Titanic was no longer safe.

"Stop the engines," the Captain commanded.

"Yes, sir," said Lupin walking towards the engine rooms.

"You see, Severus," said Lily with fear in her eyes, "This is exactly what I warned you about."

He looked down at his wife and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Lily, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"What do we do now?" she asked, slowly pulling away from him, "We have no wands, we're no where near land, the water is freezing, and we have hardly enough lifeboats."

Severus looked at her in regret and simply replied; "We do all that we can."

Back inside Harry and Ron's cabin, the ice-cold water had now begun rising to the point where both Harry, Neville, along with Cora's feet were entirely soaked in it.

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Neville making his way out of the door with Cora in his arms.

Without hesitating, Harry nodded and followed in his lead. The three of them, along with several other third-class passengers, quickly made their way towards the gates that would lead them out and away from the water currently threatening them.

Up in the Malfoy suite, Lucius had informed Draco of everything that took place with Hermione and Ron. To solve this 'little problem,' the two former Slytherins came up with the perfect scheme.

"You there!" Draco yelled at one of the staff who was currently running about the ship trying to hide his worries.

"Sir, there is no emergency," he lied trying to keep Titanic from turning into a chaotic mess.

"'Yes, there is. I've been robbed" Draco said untruthfully.

"Get the master-at-arms," Lucius chimed in.

Clearly neither of the Malfoy's cared about what was really going on. The crewman looked at them as if they were complete idiots.

"Now, you moron!" Draco shouted.

Still looking dumfounded at the two upper class men, he walked away as instructed.

On the sky deck, Ron and Hermione had listened in on Severus and Lily's previous conversation.

Ron shook his head, "This is bad."

"We should tell mother and Draco," Hermione foolishly suggested. Nonetheless, the two wizards went back to the first class suite.

Hand in hand, they walked past Lucius, "We've been looking for you, miss," he said in a cold tone. Ron and Hermione just ignored him and walked by. Unfortunately, this was when Hermione should have been paying the most attention. Lucius had taken the diamond engagement ring she left on the chessboard earlier and slipped it into Ron's pocket.

Once inside, Hermione slowly walked forward, "Something serious has happened," she informed her mother and ex fiancé.

"Yes, it has," said Draco, glaring at the two of them. "Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening," he continued. "Now that one is back," he looked at Hermione, "I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." Draco turned his harsh gaze over to Ron. "Search him," he instructed to the officers sent to his room previously.

"Take your coat off, son," said the eldest police man. Ron just shook his head unbelievably.

"Draco, what are you doing?" pleaded Hermione. "We're in the middle of an emergency. What's going on?" she turned back to Ron as an officer pulled the engagement ring from his pocket.

"Is this it?" the man asked.

Draco and Lucius walked forward, "That's it."

Ron looked completely shocked, "Bloody hell!" he spat. Hermione looked at him as if he were a traitor. "Don't you believe it, 'Mione. Don't."

"He couldn't have," said Hermione in complete denial.

"Of course he could," Draco stated. "These things come easy for blood-traitors."

Ron's face turned red in anger, "The greasy git must've slipped it into my pocket," he said, trying to get her to believe him.

"But it's not even your pocket," said Lucius with a smirk across his face. He showed everyone the embroidered silk letters inside that said, _Fabrizio Scamander._ Apparently, Luna had that stitched in for when she finally gave it to her husband.

Hermione took several steps back from Ron. She felt completely betrayed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I just borrowed it," he said truthfully. "I was gonna return it."

Draco laughed, "An honest thief," he said sarcastically. "We have an honest thief here, do we?"

He turned back and looked into Hermione's eyes, "You know I didn't do this, Hermione. You know it," he pleaded, desperate for her to believe him.

Honestly, she didn't know what to believe. All she could do was merely stare at him, wondering how they ever got here.

"Don't believe them, 'Mione," he said seeing the glint of disbelief in her eyes. "You know I didn't do it," Ron continued as one of the officers began to drag him away.

"Come on son, let's go," said the man.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he was halfway out the door. "You know I didn't do it!" he shouted desperately from down the hall. "You know me!"

Sadly enough, Hermione did absolutely nothing. She honestly couldn't find it in her heart to believe him.

As for Severus and Lily, they were back on the sky deck with Remus going over the possible outcomes of the hit.

"We'll be alright, won't we?" asked Lily, completely terrified.

Remus shook his head, "It's not likely. At the speed we were going against the crash of the iceberg, we've caused too much damage."

Lily looked behind her, directly at Rita Skeeter. She was the one requesting all of the speed in the first place. It was all about publicity for her. Again and again she had said '_They know of Titanic's size, but not her speed.'_ She had always irritated the hell out of Lily, but never had she lost her temper like she was about to now.

"You're a sad excuse for a witch," she said walking closer to Rita. "You know that? All this time, we were doing just fine and making excellent progress on our way to New York and you had to go out and ruin it all," Lily shook her roughly by the shoulders, "So congratulations!" she spat in the journalist's face. "You'll be getting all the publicity you could possibly ever need!"

Severus cautiously pulled his wife away from the frightened witch. "Lily, sweetheart, please just calm down," he pleaded with her.

She merely sighed and walked back over to Remus, "So what should we expect?"

"She'll go down by the head," he said. "Water will slowly spill over into each and every deck…" Lupin sighed, "There's no stopping it."

Lily put a hand to her mouth and let out a small sob. Never in her life had she been so horrified.

Severus pulled her into his arms and looked up at Remus, "The pumps," he suggested, referring to the small machines that would help to keep some of the water out. "What about the pumps?"

"The pumps buy you time," he shook his head, "But minutes only." Lupin looked at Severus and Lily, "From this moment, now matter what we do…" he looked down in shame, "The Titanic will sink."

"But she can't sink!" Rita cried out.

"She's made of iron, miss. I assure you, she can. And she will," Remus stated truthfully.

Lily looked up, still in Severus' arms, "How much time?" she choked out.

"An hour…two at the most…"

Severus felt his heart sink, "And how many aboard, Mr. Lupin?"

"2,200 souls on board, sir," he said regrettably.

Lily hid her face into her husband's chest, trying to keep herself from crying.

Angered, Remus turned around to face Rita, "Well, I believe you may get your headlines, Ms. Skeeter."

**Hey guys,**

**This is actually the last chapter that will be following the film directly.**

**From this point on, everything is about to change. **

**So, let me know what you thought, kay? :)**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses: **

**-rhr4everhr: Thanks again for reviewing :) Don't worry; I have a pretty good amount of chapters left before the actual ending hits. I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter, though :) I'm doing my best with combining the two films. I really hope it continues living up to your expectations. **

**-rwhg 4everp: Thank you for reviewing again :) I'm happy to hear that you're still enjoying the story. Oh, and of course I had to mess with Lucius, he deserved it, haha.**

**-CountDoom: Thank you so much for the review :) At first when you said 'you didn't reach my expectations' I was like, awe man, haha, but then when I read the next part it totally made my day :) Thanks!**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Again, thanks for the awesome review! I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) I was in your spot once. I also had this major crush on my best friend last year. The difference is that I actually told him so, haha. So honestly, if I were you, I would just go for it. Life's too short :)**

**-rhmac12: Thank you for keeping on with the reviews :) Even though the end is near, I still have a pretty fair amount of chapters left in me so don't worry, haha. From here on out, things are going to be changing up quite a bit :)**

**-flymetothem00n: Thanks for reviewing the story! :) I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying it so far. Hopefully you'll continue to do so.**

**-gleek987: Thank you for reviewing again :) And yeah, I just don't think it'd be very nice to have every single character die, haha. Still, with all good comes the bad… :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I merely own the plotline. Nothing else :)**

"Problems For The Poor"

Back inside the Malfoy suite, Hermione and Draco stood alone. After Ron had been dragged away by security, Lucius had suggested it would be best if both he and Ruth let the other two have a private moment to discuss things while they went to see what all of the fuss was about and to Hermione's luck, her mother had agreed.

"I'm not sorry," Hermione said bluntly, breaking the silence. She couldn't care less about what her mother wanted anymore. It was her life and she intended to do what she wanted with it, despite the fact of what had happened with Ron earlier. Aside from not trusting the man she loved, she regretted nothing.

Instead of replying, Draco had made his way quickly over to her. Without warning, he outstretched his hand with every intention of striking her. Hermione flinched and braced herself for the blow, but it never came. After a soft knock on the door one of the many ships' crewmembers came in, causing Draco to retreat.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he asked as he walked through the doorway.

Draco let out a clearly frustrated sigh, "Not now, we are busy," he said through clenched teeth. Hermione turned to the man and gave him an apologetic look as if trying to dismiss her fiancés rude behavior.

"Sir," he continued as if Draco hadn't spoken, "I've been told to ask you to put on your lifebelts and come up to the boat deck-"

Draco cut him off, "I said, we're busy," he retorted with even more aggravation.

The man sighed, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but its Captain's orders." He then made haste for their wardrobe and pulled out several life vests, "Now, please, dress warmly," he said, handing each of them a lifebelt, "It's quite cold tonight."

"This is ridiculous," Draco said as the man handed the lifebelts to them. As Hermione took hers, a look of distress came upon her face. With everything that had just occurred in the past half-hour she had almost entirely forgotten about the iceberg…and now with Ron being held who knows where, she had so much more to deal with at this point.

"Don't worry miss," said the crewman, taking notice to her concern, "I'm sure it's just a precaution." Looking up at the man, she didn't say anything. Hermione knew better…

Harry, Neville, and Cora, along with the rest of the third-class passengers were the only ones who knew what was truly happening at this point. The more ice-cold salt water that began flooding through their cabins below decks, the faster they all ran. Unfortunately, only a short amount of time had passed when the third-class passengers learned their running had been for nothing. As soon as everyone below made it to the gates that separated themselves from the other two classes, they had immediately slammed shut.

"What's the meaning of this?" One man shouted as he approached the gates alongside Harry, Neville, and Cora.

"You have to let us out!" screamed a young woman by the name of Lavender Brown. You could tell she was doing her best not to show her fear being that she was currently holding her son. It was just as Neville had been doing with Cora.

"Open the gates!" Harry said angrily as he shook them tightly. The bloody ship was sinking and instead of helping them, the crew was practically leaving them to die.

"All in good time," said the crewman who had locked them in.

"We don't have time! There's water pouring in from nearly every corner back here!" shouted Marcus Belby; another member of the third-class party.

"Sir, please, calm down," the man tried.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? There's-"

"Everybody just put on your lifebelts. There is no need to cause a ruckus down here," he said again, interrupting Marcus.

"That's what this is about?" Harry asked, somewhat disgusted. "You want us to keep quiet and drown down here all so you don't worry the others? What kind of-"

"No, sir," he continued, "I reassure you that when we are ready on deck, we will come back for you. There's merely no need to cause a commotion right now." And before Harry or any of the others could respond, he double-checked that the gates were secure and left them standing there in the freezing cold water that continued to rise higher and higher by the minute.

While most of the crew members were down below trying to keep things under control, Severus, Remus, and Lily were all on deck, with several others, preparing and unfastening the lifeboats.

"Sev," said Lily as she watched the men working around her, "How are we possibly going to get everybody off of this ship?" Snape sighed, refusing to meet his wife's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to tell her, even though she already knew.

"Where are all the passengers?" Remus asked, breaking the silence. Nobody had yet to make it on deck.

"They've all gone back inside," said one of the men currently lowering lifeboat thirteen. "It's too cold and noisy out here for them," he added before quickly getting back to work. Remus sighed as he pulled out his pocket watch, knowing that it was only a matter of time now…

"Let's head inside, Severus," said Lily, tugging on his arm. "They deserve to know the truth."

Defeated at this point, he agreed with her and made way for the grand ballroom. "Coming, Remus?" Snape asked as Lily opened the door, releasing some of the room's heat.

He shook his head, "No, Severus, you two go in, I'm going to stay up here and help out." The Captain nodded at his friend and allowed his wife to lead him inside to inform the first and second-class passengers as to what was really happening that night.

Hermione was making her way downstairs with Draco to meet with her mother and Lucius. Just as the two were drawing closer, Luna Lovegood appeared at Hermione's side.

"Hermione!" she shouted, making her way through the crowd. "Hermione, do you have any idea what's going on?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. "No one here is telling me anything."

"Luna, I-" before she could tell the blonde what she had seen earlier, Captain Snape walked up from behind Hermione and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Ms. Granger," he intervened, "May I have a word?" Severus gave her a look as if trying to say that now was not the appropriate time to cause any chaos.

"Of course," Hermione faked a smile. "I'll be back in minute," she then turned to her good friend, "Alright?" Luna merely sighed and nodded her head as Severus pulled the other girl off to the side.

"Severus, I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes," Hermione whispered as her fiancé drew closer. "Please," she begged, looking into his eyes furthermore, "Tell me the truth."

He looked over her shoulder at Draco, and decided her, of all others, deserved to know before-hand. "The ship will sink," he said, bluntly. Both she and Draco gave him a look of distress. Hermione raised a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her shock, "Are you certain?"

Just then, Lily walked over to the three of them and spoke on her husband's behalf, "Yes," she said with a hoarse voice. She then intertwined her hand with Severus'.

"In an hour or so," Captain Snape said as he looked around the room, "All of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." Hermione gasped and looked towards Lily, whose eyes refused to meet hers.

"What?" said Draco, cutting through the silence.

"Please," Severus said, "Tell only who you must," he eyed Draco, "I don't want to be responsible for a panic," he then sighed, "Not yet." At this point Lily had squeezed his hand even tighter. Turning to Hermione, the Captain continued, "Get to a boat. Quickly. Don't wait," he said with a firm tone. "You do remember what I told you about the boats, Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded her head as Draco watched in curiosity. Lily's eyes were now brimmed with tears.

"Yes," she choked out, "I understand."

With Draco and Luna now begging her for answers, Hermione watched as the Captain and his wife walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

**Hey guys, **

**So what'd you think? :)**

**Let me know, okay?**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks once again for reviewing :) Things may be getting a bit sad, yes, but they will be getting very interesting as well, haha. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. **

**-CountDoom: Thank you for reviewing again :) Even though I will be changing things up, I can't say just how much or why quite yet, haha. Sorry. Hopefully it will continue to live up to your expectations though :)**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thanks yet again for the review :) I'm happy to hear you're still enjoying the story so far. Oh, and I'm glad you liked Lupin as well, haha :)**

**-wardy29: Again, thank you for continuing to review :) I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible :)**

**-rhr4everhr: Thanks again for keeping on with the reviews :) I'm so glad that you're continuing to enjoy the story. Hopefully it'll stay that way, haha :) Thanks again!**

**-norahmaye2010: Thank you for reviewing the story :) I really hope it continues to live up to your expectations. I'm happy to hear that you're taking a liking to it, haha :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Titanic and HP will never be mine. **

"Save Yourself"

As soon as the tragic news broke out, every witch and wizard aboard the RMS Titanic tried absolutely everything in their power to obtain their wands. From trying to use wandless magic to sending out their owls, it was all useless. Not only were they were too far out at sea at this point, powerful enchantments had also been placed upon the ship that would prevent any non-muggle person from accessing their ability to use magic. These were merely the precautions Captain Snape took in order to prevent exposure of the wizarding world to the muggles he had allowed to board. There was a time, however, long before they set sail, in which Severus had been contemplating allowing the crew members to keep their wands, but Lily had reassured him that it would've been too risky. Only now did they realize how incredibly stupid that decision had been.

Through all of the ruckus and chaos, Remus had finally managed to catch up with Severus and Lily only to deliver some heart-breaking news.

"Captain!" he shouted as he carefully pushed several people out of his way. "Severus," he continued, entirely out of breath.

"What is it, Remus?" Lily asked, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"The-the Carpathia," he said, in-between breaths, "She's on her way, but-"

"But, what, Remus?" Snape pried, wanting him to get on with it.

"Sev, calm down," Lily pleaded with her husband. He merely gave her a look of concern as he waited for Lupin to continue.

"The Carpathia is on her way, with full steam ahead," he said before looking away from the two. "They say she'll be here in four hours," Remus sighed in defeat.

"Four hours?" Severus completely snapped. Lily nudged him as a reminder that they had many distressed passengers around them. He took a deep breath, "Is she the only one responding?" he asked.

Remus looked back at up him, "The Carpathia is the only one nearby, I'm sorry-"

Lily cut him off, "It's not your fault, Remus. If I hadn't requested that nobody ought to bring their wands aboard, then-"

"No, Lily, we were doing just fine with that until Ms. Skeeter-"

"Quiet, both of you," Snape intervened, "I'm the Captain. I enforced the rules of no magic on this ship, I allowed Ms. Skeeter to step in and press harder on her speed, and _I_ am the one who didn't place enough lifeboats on Titanic," he sighed. "No one here is to blame, but my self."

"Sev," Lily took his hand, "You can't-"

"Thank you, Remus," he said, completely ignoring his wife, "You may go." The other man took that as a sign to leave him to his thoughts and went on his way to help fill the lifeboats.

"Oh, and Remus," Severus said before he got too far.

"Yes?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Women and children first," he ordered. And before Remus had the chance to respond, Snape let go of Lily's hand and walked away.

Soon after the Captain had turned to leave, Lupin said his last goodbyes to Lily and made his way over to the front of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please!" he shouted over the sea of people. As soon as he had their attention, he continued, "Step this way, please," Remus gestured to the area behind him that held several lifeboats, "That's right. Come towards me, thank you," he gave a reassuring smile to one of the younger girls who looked outright distraught.

"Right," Remus went on, holding his composure, "For the time being, I shall require only women and children," and with that, he outstretched his hand to the young girl, Romilda Vane, and led her towards lifeboat number two.

Back down in third-class, everybody had their lifebelts on and was ready to go. The only problem that remained was the fact that the crewmen who stood outside the locked gates still refused to let them out.

"It isn't time to go up to the boats yet?" Lavender shouted, as she held tightly to her son.

"Please, stay calm," the man replied in a fake, reassuring tone. "Make sure, everybody; you've got your lifebelts on."

"We've got our bloody lifebelts on!" Belby shouted.

"For Merlin's sake, let us out!" yelled a man standing far off in the back.

"Alright, alright," said a woman coming up from behind the previous gentleman. "My name is Dolores Umbridge, and-"

"We don't care who you are!" Harry shouted as he, Neville, and Cora made their way towards the front of the crowd.

"Sir, I assure you, yelling will not accomplish anything," she replied in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Then let us out!" Neville said through clenched teeth. The crowd roared in agreement.

"Enough!" Umbridge said, snapping for a split second, "I will have order!" Within moments, the hall had gotten considerably quieter.

"I am sorry, sir, but it is women and children first at the moment, so if you could kindly step aside I would be more than happy to open the gates," she said almost robotically.

Immediately after Umbridge said that, Lavender and her son, along with the rest of the third-class women and children, pushed the men aside and quickly made their way to the front.

"What about Cora?" Neville whispered over to Harry so she wouldn't hear. "I can't leave her alone."

"Then I guess they'll have to let you out, won't they?" he said more to the lady in pink than to him. Umbridge was about to reject the idea of allowing Neville through when Lily made her way downstairs.

"What on earth is going on down here?" she asked, entirely shocked that all of these passengers were practically being held captive as the ship was sinking.

"Not to worry, ma'am," said the crewman who was working alongside Umbridge, "We have everything under control," he reassured.

Lily looked at him as if his head had fallen off, "Have you lost your mind?" she spat, knocking both he and Umbridge off to the side, "They need to get out of here!" she said as she quickly took the crewman's keys and swung open the gates. "Everybody, to the decks, immediately," Lily hastened everyone up and out of the water-filled halls.

Many thanks and sighs of relief were given to the Captains wife as all of the third-class passengers made their way towards safety. As they filed out, Lily gave Dolores a look of both disgust and disbelief.

As soon as Harry, Neville, and Cora pushed their way through the other passengers and saw the frenzy before them, Harry could only think of one thing; Ron.

"Neville," Harry said, grabbing the other man's attention, "Go on without me." Neville shook his head and was about to go against him when Harry went on before he even had the chance, "Get Cora and yourself to the lifeboats while there's still time. I have to go find Ron," he pleaded, not wanting the other two to risk the chances of not making it by joining him.

Again, Neville was about to protest, "Harry, I-" but before he could continue, the raven-haired man had ran off, "Go!" was the last word he spoke to both Neville and Cora as he set off to find his best friend…wherever he was.

**Hey guys,**

**So here's the next chapter :)**

**Fill me in on your thoughts, kay?**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-wardy29: Thank you for reviewing again :) I'll keep on doing my best to update as soon as I can haha :)**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks again for reviewing. I set the third-class passengers free :) Did that make things any better? As for Draco and Lucius, well what goes around comes around, right? …Well, sometimes, anyways. And yes, I just had to add Lupin! I love him so much, haha. He's like my favorite professor. Anyhow, I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Again, thank you for reviewing :) Will Ron end up like Jack? Hmm…I guess you'll just have to wait and see, haha :) **

**-rhmac12: Thanks for keeping on with the reviews! I sure hope Harry finds Ron on time…haha. I'm glad you're still enjoying this :)**

**-tomgirl1219: Thanks for the review :) Yup, things are definitely going to be changing up a bit. Hopefully you'll like it!**

**-rwhg 4everp: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) I glad to hear that this story is living up to you're expectations so far. So, was this what you thought would happen next? Haha :)**

**-dandin: Thank you for reviewing once more :) Again, I'm happy to hear you're still enjoying this so far. Things are going to be getting a bit crazy, yeah, but hopefully you'll still like it. On a happy note, Harry's free! Haha :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm happy to hear you're still enjoying the story and I really, really hope things work out for you :) Best of luck!**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thank you for continuing to review the story :) You shouldn't be too worried about Harry, Neville, and Cora anymore. Well, for now anyways, haha. Don't worry though. Ron will be in the next chapter or the one after that. It won't be long :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The plot is all I own here.**

"Cora's Departure"

After having explained their situation to both Draco and Luna, Hermione, along with her mother and Lucius, made their way outside to see that Remus was still currently loading both women and children passengers into the lifeboats.

"C'mon, 'Mione," said Luna, taking her friend's hand. "Mr. Lupin will be escorting us shortly." Hermione obviously didn't care for she paid Luna absolutely no attention. Her mind was elsewhere. For once in her life she didn't know what to think. Was Ron innocent? She didn't know. As much as she wanted to believe he was, Draco had been right. Hermione hadn't even known him for more than two days. So, how could she truly be sure?

"No! Daddy!" Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts from the sound of a little girl crying hysterically. As she looked towards the direction in which the voice had come from, she saw the most heartbreaking thing. It was Cora. She and her father were in the midst of being separated as Remus was attempting to lift the terrified little girl into one of the lifeboats. Without hesitating, Hermione forced her hand out of Luna's and made her way over, "I'll be right back," she reassured the other girl before she left.

"Mr. Lupin!" Hermione shouted as she drew near to the man holding the distraught little girl. "Mr. Lupin," she continued as she went to catch her breath.

"Whatever it is, Miss Granger," he said, sternly, "Now is really not the time." She looked towards Neville, noticing how hard he was trying to hold his composure in front of his daughter. Hermione refused to back down.

"No, Remus," she said, somewhat harshly, "You cannot separate these two," Hermione looked between both Neville and Cora, "I won't allow it," she added.

Lupin sighed, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but you are of no authority here," he looked into Hermione's pleading eyes, "It's women and children only and that's Captains orders," he stated.

"Lily wouldn't allow this," she begged, "You know that, Remus," Hermione added with all honesty.

Mr. Lupin looked around the deck, watching the other crewmen, as if considering the idea.

"He's all she's got," Hermione tried, one last time. Both she and Remus were looking at Cora at this point. Several moments had past until he finally decided against tearing a daughter away from her father.

"Alright," he nodded, "Quickly, into the boat," Remus grabbed hold of Neville and helped him along as he took Cora from his arms. Hermione sighed in relief. Neville had become a good friend of hers over this short period of time and it would've torn her heart apart to see his daughter taken away from him.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you," Neville said to Hermione, giving her a squeeze goodbye as he set Cora onto his lap inside lifeboat number three.

She merely smiled, "No need, Neville. I-" Then it dawned on her, "Wait…where's Harry?"

"Harry left us a bit earlier," he replied as the lifeboat began to lower, "He went off to find Ron. I think-" but Neville was cut off by Remus before he had the chance to finish.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to have to ask you to step back," he said, gently leading her aside from the other crewmen who were currently working on sending the boat off. Sighing, she had no choice but to walk away as Neville and Cora were slowly taken out from her view.

And as they drifted off to sea, Hermione couldn't help but to wonder if she would ever get the chance to see them again...

**Hey guys,**

**Short chapter, I know. Sorry :(**

**But the next one will be a bit longer, I promise :)**

**Still, let me know what you thought, okay?**

**Thanks!**

******Reviewer Responses:**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks once again for reviewing! Haha, yes, I just had to add the evil lady in pink :) It just fit so well with that scene. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ron will be back in here soon. Don't worry :)**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks for reviewing again :) Sorry there weren't any Ron moments in this chapter. I promise to have him back in here very soon! Still, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :)**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Again, thank you for reviewing :) I hope this just keeps living on up to your expectations! Haha.**

**-SnowKoyuki13: Thanks for reviewing the story! I'm glad to hear that you like it so far :) And really? That doesn't make much sense…But then again, anything's possible, haha. **

**-hernameis-nolie: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) I'm so happy that you're still enjoying the story so far. Hopefully you'll continue to :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thank you for keeping on with the reviews! I love Remus too. He was always one of my favorite HP professors :) Anyhow, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**-rhmac12: Thanks for reviewing once more! Haha, sorry to leave you hanging like that, I'll try not to make a habit of it :) **

**-gleek987: Thank you for continuing to review the story :) I'm sorry the last chapter left you a bit sad, but I'm so happy to hear that you still enjoyed it, haha. Thanks again for reviewing :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: HP and Titanic do not belong to me :)**

"Freedom Isn't Free"

Not long after Neville and Cora had departed the ship, Hermione heard somebody calling out for her from behind.

"Hermione!" shouted Luna Lovegood. Hermione turned to see the other girl standing up in lifeboat number five. She was waving at her somewhat frantically as the crewmen were currently working on sending them off. "Hurry!" she added, fearing that her friend wouldn't make it.

Even though she knew this would most likely be her last opportunity to save herself, Hermione wasn't concerned about it in the slightest. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Knowing that both Ron and Harry were still aboard…she almost felt as if she couldn't.

"Hermione Jean Granger, get over here, now!" Ruth hissed as she sat down beside Luna. Hermione just stood there, shaking her head in confusion.

"Get in the boat, Hermione," she felt somebody grasp tightly onto her arm. Looking over her shoulder she turned to see her fiancé standing there with a stern look on his face.

"Hermione, please," begged Luna. Both she and her mother had a look of distress upon their faces. They couldn't understand as to why she was being so stubborn.

"Sweetheart," her mother went to reach out for her daughter's hand. It was now only inches from her grasp when Lucius intervened, causing Hermione to take several steps back out of fear for the elder man.

"The Weasley boy is taken care of," he said to his son, paying no mind to Hermione, probably not even realizing she was there. "I had him locked away in one of the second-class' abandoned suites," he smirked. "He won't be around much longer."

Draco smiled until he remembered his fiancé had still been standing there, listening in on their entire conversation.

"You unimaginable git," Hermione spat, and pulled her arm out of Draco's firm hold. She then started to back away from the two Malfoy's.

"Hermione," said her mother, beginning to panic as their lifeboat slowly began to lower. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Ruth said with a shrill voice. Her eyes were now brimmed with tears as her daughter refused to join her. Luna was merely standing there in shock. It wasn't so much related to the fact that her friend was planning on staying on the sinking ship, it was more to do with what she had just now learned about Lucius and Ron.

"Hermione, please," her mother begged one last time, "Get in the boat."

Hermione merely looked around at Draco, Lucius, and her mother in disgust. Knowing now what she had to do, she turned to Ruth and simply said, "Goodbye, mother." With that, she set off to find her true love, leaving all of them in a state of shock.

"I'll deal with her," Lucius said, turning his attention to his son, "Get yourself a boat, Draco," he told him. "I'll see you out on the Carpathia in a few hours," he reassured. Draco just nodded his head as his father turned to leave. However, before Lucius had made it very far, he came back to ask his son for one last thing.

"Draco?" he asked, causing the younger Malfoy to turn around.

"Yes, father?" he replied, looking up at Lucius' face. It contained a devious look that was almost frightening.

Lucius extended his hand, "I require your gun." Not even thinking twice, Draco handed it over to him. In a matter of moments, Lucius quickly chased after Hermione, leaving his son to stand alone for the last time.

Both Hermione's mind and body were racing in an attempt to find Ron. Never in her life had she regretted any of her decisions this much. How could she not trust him? What was she thinking? It was, without a doubt, the absolute worst choice she could have possibly ever made and only now did she realize that.

As Hermione was running ever so frantically towards second-class, someone grabbed her from behind causing her to stop almost instantly. Once she saw who it was, she became overwhelmed with relief.

"Harry!" she shouted, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey," he replied as he gave her s small squeeze in return. Harry then quickly got to the point, "Have you seen Ron?" he asked, hopefully.

Hermione's heart sank, "He's trapped down inside of one of the second-class suites." Harry gave her a look of confusion. Ashamed, she merely sighed and went on, "I'll explain everything later. We need to find him before the hall starts to flood." And before he had the chance to reply, Hermione reached for Harry's hand and pulled him along as quickly as possible with the hopes of saving Ron on time.

Right as Harry and Hermione had made their way through the second-class gates; they immediately felt the ice cold water soaking through their shoes.

"Merlin, this is cold!" Harry shouted as they made their way further and further down the small hallway.

"I know," Hermione replied with a shaky voice from shivering, "But hurry, we have to find Ron," she said, beginning to panic as more water began to make its way inside.

Only several minutes had passed, but it had felt like an eternity to Hermione. Both she and Harry had opened nearly every door with the hopes to find the other boy inside, and still, they had no luck.

"Are you sure he's down here?" Harry asked as he rubbed his hands together, trying to produce some heat.

Hermione nodded her head, "That's what Lucius said." Again, Harry gave her a confused look. Noticing this she added, "I'll explain everything later, alright? Just keep looking." She then made her way towards the last several doors. Deciding to let go it, Harry quickly joined her.

At this point, there were only three doors left now. After opening the first two, Hermione's heart began to race when they found out Ron wasn't in either of them. She literally held her breath as Harry went to open the last one.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as they finally found his best friend. Hermione let out the biggest sigh of relief.

"Harry! Hermione!" he replied, gratefully. "How'd you know to find me here?"

Hermione's previous smile instantly washed away, "Lucius," was all she said.

Ron shook his head as Harry was frantically looking around for the key to his friend's handcuffs. They were currently holding him to one of the metal posts inside the room. "It's okay 'Mione," he said, noticing her guilty expression.

"No, it's not,' she replied as her eyes began to form tears, "I should've trusted you. I'm so sorry." Her tears then began to fall.

"Hermione, listen to me," Ron said, causing her to look back up at him. "This isn't your fault." Before Hermione could protest, Harry had finally managed to find the small key.

"Got it!" he said, clearly proud of himself. Ron smiled in amusement as Harry set him free.

"Thanks mate," he said, patting Harry on the back. He then took Hermione's hand and reassured her that everything would be okay.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Don't mention it." Ron just laughed and Hermione felt some of her guilt wash away.

Smiling in relief, the three of them then went to make their way out of the small room. Unfortunately, their smiles quickly vanished when they saw who had been waiting for them from outside the door. They weren't in clear just yet…

**Hey guys, **

**So I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the last. **

**What did you think?**

**Let me know, kay? :)**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses: **

**-rhmac12: Thanks for reviewing again :) Sorry about all the cliffhangers. I did bring the Hermione/Ron scenes back, though! Did that make up for it? Haha. Hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

**-rwhg 4ever: Thank you for reviewing yet again :) Do you still think you know where this is going? Haha. I'll keep updating as soon as I can!**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Again, thank you for keeping on with the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. It was a bit suspenseful, huh? Haha, hope you enjoyed this one as well.**

**-wardy29: Thanks for continuing to review the story :) I tried to do a longer chapter this time. Any better? I also added more Hermione/Ron :)**

**-Lyssa117: Thank you for reviewing :) I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the story so far. And thanks for those great ideas. I'll definitely look into them :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Titanic and Harry Potter aren't mine.**

"Going Our Separate Ways…Forever"

Back up on the main deck, Severus and Lily were currently standing by the last remaining lifeboat. Draco, being the weasel (or ferret if you prefer) that he really was, had already managed to con his way onto another lifeboat shortly after Ruth and Luna had departed.

"Sev, I'm not going on without you," Lily pleaded as the lifeboat before her was beginning to run out of room.

"Lily, you must," he replied with a firm tone. "I won't allow you to be dragged down by my mistakes."

She took her husband's hand, "This isn't your fault," Lily said as tears began to make their way down her face; her eyes threatening more would shortly follow.

Severus gently cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry, Lily. I can't let you stay," he sighed, "I'm the Captain, this is my ship, and what I say goes," Snape said almost coldly, "Now, get in the boat, Lily." It was breaking Severus' heart to treat his wife with such cruelty. These were most likely going to be his last moments with her and this was most certainly not the way he wanted to spend them. However, he knew that this was for Lily's own good…It would be saving her life.

Lily looked down, feeling a great deal of both sadness and frustration. "Captain or not, you are my husband, Sev, and I refuse to leave you," she replied, sternly.

Trying to hold himself together, he merely shook his head, "I'm sorry, Lily, but that's my final word." Severus then slowly led her closer to the boat before them.

"Why are you doing this?" Lily said with a hoarse voice. "Don't you want me to be with you?" She looked into his eyes with all sincerity.

Severus' heart sank at those words. "Of course I do," he replied almost inaudibly, "But not like this. Not when it means risking your life," he added, looking back into her beautiful emerald green eyes. Merlin, he would miss those.

Feeling defeated and as if there was nothing she could possibly do at this point to change his mind, Lily broke down and then threw herself into her husband's arms for what she knew would be the last time.

It was but a few moments later when Severus noticed that the lifeboat had begun to lower. After doing everything in his power to try and comfort Lily, he knew it was time to let her go. And ever so reluctantly, that's exactly what he did.

"It's time to go," he told her, gently.

Lily slowly turned around and faced the small boat that would take her away from the love of her life. In a matter of seconds, however, she noticed that it had met its capacity. There was no more room for her to join. Oddly enough, she couldn't help but to smile in relief.

"There isn't any room, Sev," she said, as she turned back to face him. Severus then put a hand to his forehead, clearly distressed. He needed to get his wife to safety.

"Yes, there is," said a woman with a short, blonde, curly bob for hair. Both Lily and Severus quickly turned around to see Rita Skeeter making her way out of the lifeboat.

"Rita, what are you doing?" Lily asked, somewhat shocked. This was the girl she had practically chewed out earlier. Lily had blamed her for the entire sinking of the Titanic. Why would Rita give up her seat, and more importantly, her life, to save her?

"Giving you my seat," she replied, simply. Lily just continued to stare at her. "It's the least I can do," Rita added with a guilty expression across her face.

"No," Lily shook her head, "Rita, it none of this is your fault," she said, as if begging her to return to the small boat, "It was wrong of me to snap at you earlier. You weren't the one to blame," Lily finished. She wasn't sure if she truly believed the words that were coming out of her mouth. All she knew was that she didn't want this woman to take the fall for her. Lily couldn't possibly deal with the guilt. Besides, if the boat was full, then she would be able to remain on the ship with Severus. It was a 'win, win' situation, really.

"No, Lily," Rita looked back at the lifeboat as it continued to slowly lower, "You, of all people, deserve to get away," she sighed, "I don't."

Lily began to panic at this point. She didn't want to go. Her heart began to race. She just couldn't go…

"Rita, I-" Lily went to protest, but Severus had taken advantage of the situation. Acting quickly, he wrapped his arms around Lily's waste, picked her up, and set her inside the lifeboat.

"Sev!" she shrieked. There was now absolutely nothing she could do. The small boat had been lowered too much at this point. All she could do now was look up at both Rita and Severus as they were being slowly pulled away from her view. Lily was crying hysterically at this point. She didn't even get the chance to tell her husband how much she truly loved him…

As for Severus, he could no longer stand to watch his wife drift away from him. The pain was just too much to bear. He politely thanked Rita and shortly after had quickly begun to make his way into the Captain's quarters.

After all, a captain must go down with his ship…

**Hey guys, **

**Sad, I know, but what did you think?**

**Fill me in on your thoughts, kay? :)**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks again for the review :) You'll find out what Lucius has in store soon enough, haha. It should be in the next chapter or so. I just wanted to get back to some other characters for a bit. Anyhow, hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and don't worry about that, haha, no worries or anything :) I'm glad you liked that last chapter though. Hopefully you enjoyed this one as well :)**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Again, thanks for the review :) Although I can't give away the ending just yet, I still hope that you'll enjoy it, haha. I'm happy to hear that you like it so far!**

**-rhmac12: Thank you for reviewing again! Sorry about straying from the trio in this chapter. They'll be back in the next one, I promise :) Oh, and I'll try to leave out the cliffhangers too, haha.**

**-rwhg 4ever: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) I'm happy that you're still enjoying the story so far. Again, is it predictable at this point? Haha :)**

**-Arianna Alonso: Thank you for reviewing the story! I'm glad that you've taken a liking to it :) I hope it continues to live up to your expectations. Ron/Hermione will be back in the next chapter, I promise :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing once more :) You'll find out just who was waiting for the trio outside the door pretty soon. If you like suspense then you'll love the next chapter, haha :)**

**-CountDoom: Thank you for reviewing again! I'm so happy to hear that this story is continuing to live up to your expectations. Hopefully it will continue to do so :)**

**-wardy29: Thanks for the review again :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own HP or Titanic.**

**Warning: Character death.**

"Caught in the Crossfire"

"Hello, Miss Granger," said Lucius Malfoy with a devilish grin on his face. Just when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally started to believe that they were going to be okay, things had taken a turn for the worst.

Standing there in complete and utter shock, Hermione slowly turned towards Harry and very quietly whispered into his ear, "Run." That was all she had said. Knowing that Lucius had come after her, and her alone, the last thing she wanted was for Harry (or Ron for that matter) to get hurt. Hermione didn't want either of them to take the hit for her. However, to her dismay, Harry merely shook his head, refusing to abandon her side, just as Ron would have done.

"You know, Hermione," said Lucius, breaking the silence, "You've truly been quite a bother to me these past few days," he was very slowly making his way closer to her at this point. Ron tightly took hold of Hermione's and pulled her behind him.

Malfoy shook his head at the boy's pathetic attempt to protect her. Clearly amused, he continued, "Before you do anything rash," he turned to the red-head, "Hear me out," he finished, simply.

After giving it some thought, Hermione realized they really had no other option. She nodded her head and looked at Lucius expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"I'll give you two options," he smirked, "One: you come with me up to the main deck, _alone_, and join Draco without any questions asked," Malfoy then walked as closely as possible towards the frightened girl and gave her the second, and final option, "Or two: you die." Hermione literally stopped breathing. Obviously returning to her ex-fiancé was completely out of the question. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did…but now it seemed like she wouldn't get the chance to live no matter what she chose at this point.

"Alright," Ron sighed, "'Mione will go with you," both Harry and Hermione looked at him in shock. How could he betray her like that?

"I thought she might," Lucius said as he went to push Ron aside, but he stood his ground. "Move aside, boy," Malfoy spat.

Ron just smiled. Everyone couldn't help but to think he had gone mad. "I didn't finish," he stated as he looked back at the elder man. "I said she'd-"

Lucius cut him off, "Yes, yes, I know what you said you ignorant fool, now step aside," he threatened.

The other boy shook his head, "I said she'd join you," Hermione then gave him a hard nudge to the side as if telling him that this was really not the time, but he just went on, "When hell freezes over," Ron finished. And with that he took the other man by surprise and punched him directly in the center of his pale face. He then led both Hermione and Harry down and out of the second-class corridor as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, with all of the water pouring higher and higher on the floor below, the trio wasn't even nearly fast enough. With Ron in the lead he had managed to successfully make his way out. Hermione, who had been close behind, had also got through safely, but it was with only seconds to spare for no sooner had she made her way out the gates, Lucius' gun went off.

"Where's Harry?" Ron said in a panicky tone as he looked over Hermione's shoulder. He should've been behind her by now. Being that she didn't answer him, Ron took it upon himself to go back down into the flooding hallway to search for his best friend.

It was only in a matter of moments that he wished he hadn't. What Ron saw had literally changed his life…forever. He just couldn't believe it. The scene before him was so unreal. How could this have happened? Well, he knew how…but, still. He just didn't see this coming.

"Ron-" Hermione began to ask as she made her way back down into the small second-class corridor. Once inside, however, she froze completely (and it had nothing to do with the ice-cold water that had currently reached her waist-line).

After what felt like forever had passed, she finally came to her senses, "Ron!" Hermione shrieked from behind, snapping him out of his thoughts. She practically tackled him to the ground in order to protect him from Lucius' second shot that night.

"Ron, we have to get out of here," she said, entirely out of breath.

"No," he refused. Ron's face suddenly became a dark shade of red from all of the anger boiling up inside of him.

Although Hermione was extremely devastated as well and felt every ounce of pain that he felt, she knew that there was nothing either of them could do to fix the current situation. Malfoy was making his way closer and closer by the second.

"We have to go!" Hermione shouted as she tugged on Ron's arm, "Now!" she pointed out the deranged man that was quickly drawing near. Realizing the grave danger both he and Hermione were in, Ron quickly pulled himself together and pushed her through the door once more, dodging Lucius' last bullet. Before they carried on, however, Ron hurried and turned around. He locked the gates which would provide the elder man with no escape.

And as Hermione and Ron ran off into the distance, neither of them felt the slightest bit of guilt or regret of insuring Malfoy's death. Not only had he caused Hermione so much grief over the past several days…he had killed Ron's best friend…Ginny's husband…the father of an unborn child…he killed Harry...

**Hey guys,**

**So…yeah, what did you think?**

**Let me know, okay?**

**Thanks :)**

**Reviewer Responses: **

**-CountDoom: Thanks for reviewing the story again :) I'm glad that it's been living up to your expectations so far :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Again, thank you for the review :) I thought it was about time that somebody should give Rita a break, haha. Glad you liked it :)**

**-rhmac12: Thanks for continuing to review! I know that last chapter was kind of sad with the Snape/Lily situation. Sorry this one wasn't much cheerier either. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thank you for reviewing yet again :) Yes, I do believe that Rita, like any other human being, has at least one ounce of niceness in her heart, haha. As far as Snape goes, well I'll get back to him soon. You'll see :) **

**-rwhg 4ever: Thanks for keeping on with the reviews! I'm glad that you're continuing to enjoy the story :) And you really don't have to thank me, haha. I enjoy writing this just as much as you enjoy reading it :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing again :) Sorry, I know that last chapter was a bit sad and I also know that this one wasn't much better…hopefully you liked it though. **

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thank you for reviewing once more! I'm still happy to hear that you're enjoying the story so far :) Hopefully you'll continue to. **

**-TheGentleWarrior: Thanks for your review :) And yes, it is so much better late than never, haha. I'm glad that you've taken a liking to the story so far! Keep me updated on your thoughts, kay? Thanks again :)**

**-hernameis-nolie: Thanks again for your review :) Sorry that last chapter was a bit depressing. I know this one wasn't much happier either. I hope you enjoyed it regardless :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All I own here is the plotline. **

**Warning: Character death.**

"Here Comes Goodbye"

Just as Ron and Hermione had made it back onto the main deck, they each witnessed the most horrifying, stomach-churning thing. It was nearly worse than what had recently happened below decks.

Seconds after the two of them stepped through the second-class entry gates they realized just why all of that water had been flooding the halls so incredibly fast. Titanic was literally beginning to go down by the head.

The ship was tilted ever so slightly, but it was quite easy to tell that it would continue to shift even more so. What was worse was that as Ron and Hermione eyed every inch of the deck before them, they couldn't help but notice that each and every one of the lifeboats had already left. And, to top it all off, there were still at least over seven hundred people aboard.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked as she looked around with wide eyes filled with fear. She had never been so terrified in her entire life. Hermione wasn't even this frightened the day Draco had proposed to her.

It wasn't long after Ron had scanned the ship that he began to pull his thoughts together, "We're going to need to make our way up," he told her, gesturing to the opposite end of the ship, "That way, when it starts to go down, we'll have more time to stay out of the water." At this point Hermione had grasped Ron's hand ten times harder than before.

"But when the ship starts to decline we'll only get sucked down with it," Hermione replied. Knowing what she said was true; Ron quickly began to search for any spare lifebelts that might have been abandoned. And, to his luck, he managed to find one lying right outside the door that led into the now water-filled ballroom.

"What about you?" Hermione said, clearly concerned as she put the vest on. Again, Ron looked around. This time, however, he was devastated when he found one. It wasn't exactly 'abandoned' but, Ron had no choice. He needed that lifebelt in order to survive. Before he went for it, he looked towards Hermione as if requesting her approval. And, although it seemed wrong, she reluctantly nodded her head. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

So, wasting as little time as possible, Ron gently reached forward and removed the lifebelt from the now deceased Albus Dumbledore.

Back inside the Captain's quarters, Severus Snape could be found alongside Remus Lupin. The two were standing next to another in silence as they watched the water around them rise higher and higher by the second. Despite the fact that the saltwater was most likely below freezing, it didn't appear to have any affect on either man. I suppose very little else bothers a person when they know they are about to die…

"Remus," said the other man, almost inaudibly.

"Yes, Severus?" he replied, still not turning to face him. His eyes were currently glued to the window before them. Any minute now Lupin knew that it would break open and release all of the water behind it, thus ending their lives.

"Thank you," Severus said, simply. He then looked at the other man and gave him a small smile.

Facing him for the first time since he had entered the room, he merely asked, "For what?"

Severus just shrugged, "For everything." Remus sighed in return and attempted to give the other man a fake smile, but just couldn't bring himself to do so. His heart was racing to the point where he felt like it would explode before the window had the chance to.

And speaking of the window…just moments later the two men heard a small crackling noise coming from ahead.

Looking away from one another for the last time, Severus spoke his final three words, "Here comes goodbye."

**Hey guys, **

**Hope your still enjoying the story so far. **

**Fill me in on your thoughts, kay?**

**Thanks :)**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-CountDoom: Thanks again for your review :) I know, I didn't like the idea of killing Harry off either, but it's kind of important to the overall storyline. You'll see why, haha. Don't worry :) Hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**-hernameis-nolie: Again, thanks for reviewing :) And yes, I know, sorry about what happened with Harry. I promise it was for a worthy cause, haha. Hopefully you'll like it :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing again :) I can't say if anyone else is going to die just yet, but just know that everything happens for a reason. You'll see soon enough, haha :)**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thank you for keeping on with the reviews :) And I know, nobody wanted Harry to die, but it was for a good reason. You'll see! Haha :)**

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks for continuing to review the story :) How'd you know that Harry was going to die? Haha, was it that predictable? Anyways, I'm glad you're still enjoying the story so far!**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) I promise you that Harry's death was for a good cause, truly. I wouldn't feel too bad for Ginny, haha. That's all I'm saying :)**

**-rwhg 4ever: Thank you for the review :) Sorry that last chapter was a bit depressing. Being that the story is coming to its end there's bound to be a few moments like that. Don't worry though, with the good comes the bad and vise versa :)**

**-wardy29: Thanks again for reviewing :) And don't worry. Not everything is as it seems haha :)**

**-Doctor Brittana Banana Who: Thanks for your review :) I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**-tomgirl1219: Thanks for reviewing once more :) But what do you mean by 'what happened to chapter 25'? **

**-rhmac12: Thank you for reviewing the story again :) And no, I most certainly do not enjoy being evil, haha. Everything happens for a reason. You'll see :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own neither HP nor Titanic.**

**Warning: Character death.**

"For Harry"

Ron and Hermione were literally running for their lives towards the currently lifted end of Titanic. With more than half of the ship already under water, the pressure was pulling it down faster than ever before.

"C'mon!" Ron shouted, looking back at Hermione for a brief second as they were making their way towards the head of the boat. Ron currently had a firm grip on her hand as he hastily pulled her along, pushing all of the remaining passengers out of their way.

"Excuse us, sorry, excuse me," Hermione muttered along, somewhat politely trying to get the others to stand aside. The upper deck was cluttered with people of all ages, mostly in either second or third-class. As unfortunate as the situation was, no one took the time the think about it. All anyone cared about at the moment was getting to safety…or at least to try, that is.

Several others had been following in Ron and Hermione's lead. Most passengers were in such a state of panic that they couldn't even think straight or let alone figure out what to do. It was quite devastating, really. But there wasn't much else they could really do at this point.

As for Ron and Hermione, after speeding up the opposite end of the ship for what felt like a lifetime, they, along with several others had finally, and just barely, managed to make it.

No sooner had Ron pulled her over the side railing in order to prevent them from falling back down, Hermione suddenly remembered something. It was quite strange, actually. Titanic was now sinking faster and faster by the second and all she was currently thinking about was _that._

Shaking her head in a mix of both confusion and amusement, Hermione turned her face towards Ron's and told him, "This is where we first met," she smiled and laughed at the same time.

Ron merely grinned back at her and planted a small kiss on the top of her head before looking back down at all of the others who were now unsuccessfully trying to make it up the ship.

Moments later, when it appeared as if those on top of the railing had very little time left aboard, Ron saw something, no someone, that made his blood instantly boil. Taking notice to his angered expression, Hermione turned to see Lucius Malfoy lying not far from them.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione as he released her hand and began edging his way closer to the elder man. "What are you doing?" she continued with a shrill voice, "Get back here!" Looking between both Ron and the water that was making its way closer towards their end of the ship, Hermione began to panic.

It seemed as if Lucius was the only one who took no notice to the red-headed boy as the few others watched the scene about to take place before them.

"How'd you get out here?" Ron growled. He was now just a few inches away from Malfoy.

Somewhat shocked, he turned to face Ron, "I shot the lock," he stated. His previous shocked appearance had faded into a neutral, uncaring, look. This only angered Ron furthermore.

"Where's your gun now?" he spat.

Lucius stared at him, unbelievingly, "What does it matter?" he hissed.

Ron looked back at Hermione, clearly she was worried. Not wanting to leave her alone much longer, he turned back to Lucius and decided to finish what he started. The man beside him had murdered his best friend, and he had absolutely no intentions of letting him get away with it. Ron quickly took hold of both of Malfoy's hands, thus breaking his grip onto the railing.

"What are you doing, you insolent child?" Lucius spat as he tried to break free of the other boy's hold.

Ron smirked, "I guess it doesn't matter," he said, referring to his previous question as to where Lucius' gun was.

Bewildered, he replied, "What?" However, Ron didn't answer him. Little did the other man know that the rather stupid question would be his last.

Before Lucius had the chance to realize what was truly going on, Ron punched him square in the face, causing him to lose all composure and slip off the side railing.

Everyone watched in awe as the elder man with ice-blonde hair fell to his death. Ron, on the other hand, felt nothing but a sense of accomplishment.

After he returned to Hermione's side to brace them for what was soon to come, he took her hand and simply said, "_For Harry._"

**Hey guys, **

**So here's yet another chapter :)**

**Let me know what you thought of it, okay?**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-CountDoom: Thanks for reviewing again! I'll try to make the ending a happy one, haha :) Hopefully you'll like it. **

**-79AvadaWeasleyKedavra: Thanks for keeping on with the reviews. I know the story is getting a bit sad now, but it'll all be worth it in the end; you'll see :)**

**-rhmac12: Thank you for reviewing again! And yes, I knew you were kidding about that, haha :)**

**-rwhg 4ever: Again, thanks for your review! Things are definitely about to change :)**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thanks for reviewing yet again! I'm glad the story is living up to your expectations so far. Hopefully it will continue to do so :)**

**-tomgirl1219: Thank you for continuing to review :) That's weird how the chapter didn't show up for you. Is it back to normal now? **

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing once more :) Sorry about Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin :( There was a reason for it though; you'll see :)**

**-hernameis-nolie: Thank you for another review! Now you can say good riddance to Lucius, haha. He wasn't finished quite yet in that last chapter. Bet you didn't see that coming, lol. Anyways, hope you continue to enjoy the story! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, nothing else.**

"The Survivor's Struggle"

Not too far out from the sinking ship, both Luna and Ruth could be found inside lifeboat number five. The two, along with the several others that were currently drifting out further into the Atlantic, were watching in terror as the 'Ship of Dreams' began to rise higher and higher until it was practically entirely vertical. It was truly the most horrifying thing any of them had ever witnessed.

"We have to go back for them," Luna said sternly, thinking about her good friend, Hermione, who was in no doubt still on the Titanic.

The crewman currently in charge of the small boat, Argus Filch, gave the young blonde a hard look, "We can't," he said almost harshly, "They'll only end up pulling us under." He then looked over her shoulder to see the electricity being knocked on the ship that bobbed there in place.

"How do you know," Luna pleaded, "There's plenty of room-"

Filch quickly cut her off to prevent any of the other passengers from getting any funny ideas or to follow in her lead, "Do you have a death wish, Lovegood?" he spat. "Because if you do, then by all means, feel free to jump-"

"Would you shut it?" Ruth hissed. She had just about enough of all of their bickering. The two had done nothing but argue since they had departed and it was worsening her headache with every second that passed. With her daughter in danger, the cancelation of the wedding, and the only possessions she had left slowly making their way towards the bottom of the ocean, it was truly the last thing she needed.

"You're a horrible person," Luna said almost inaudibly, "The both of you," she went on, gesturing between both Hermione's mother and Mr. Filch, "You know that?"

Filch merely scoffed while Ruth continued to stare over at the other girl, wide-eyed. "Mrs. Lovegood, you have no right-"

Luna interrupted the elder woman before she had the chance to finish her pointless accusation, "Says the woman doing nothing as her daughter slowly plummets to what will most likely be her death," she retorted.

Ruth gasped, "How dare you-"

"That's it," Filch snapped, "The next one who opens that big whole in their face will be tossed overboard," he spat towards the two females, "Understand?"

Ms. Granger immediately quieted down while Luna gazed over at the man in awe.

"You-" she went to say, but Argus inched over to her and put a firm grip on her shoulder, "I mean it, Lovegood," he spat, "Zip it."

Luna looked around the lifeboat at the six other passengers: Romilda Vane, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Astoria Greengrass, and Ruth Granger. She couldn't believe these people. How could they be so incredibly heartless? Some of their loved one's were most likely still on that ship and all the while, they remained nearly unaffected. It was the second most heartbreaking sight Luna had the displeasure of bearing witness to. She literally felt sick to her stomach as she looked up at the red distress flares that had been sent off into the cold night sky.

Just when she thought there was absolutely nothing she could do, a man by the name of Filius Flitwick came to her aid.

"Mr. Filch," the small man said as he and his other few passengers rowed their boat near.

"What do you want?" Filch hissed, clearly frustrated.

"No need for the attitude, Argus," Mr. Flitwick replied as his boat made it alongside theirs. Filch merely rolled his eyes.

Luna gently stood up and smiled at the other man, "What is it, Filius?" she asked, politely.

Flitwick smiled back, "I have an idea," he replied.

"This should be good," Filch said, sarcastically.

Luna looked back at him, "You hush," she said, silencing the angered man.

"Alright," Mr. Flitwick went on, "I say that if we get all of the children into one boat, and the women into another, we should be able to empty at least three lifeboats," he said, gesturing to the nearby rafts. "Now," he continued, "I've already gotten the other crewmen's approvals, Filch," he faced the other man, "So, what say you?" he questioned.

Argus merely sighed in defeat, "Alright," he almost whispered.

Filius clapped his hands together joyously, "Wonderful," he said before turning back to Luna, "Now, would you be so kind as to assist me, Mrs. Lovegood?" he asked her.

She smiled in relief, "Of course."

"Good," said Flitwick as he grabbed back onto his paddle, "Now, we must hurry," he added as he looked over Luna's shoulder at the now sinking ship, "We don't have much time."

**Hey guys, **

**The end is finally near… :) **

**What are your thoughts so far?**

**Let me know, kay?**

**Thanks! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-tomgirl1219: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you're able to view the story without any problems now. Oh, and I wouldn't feel too bad for Ginny. You'll see why soon enough :)**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Again, thanks for reviewing :) I just had to make Lucius' death a bit more dramatic seeing as what he did to Harry. It was a bit necessary, don't you think? And I know; you'll see what I mean by 'you'll see' very soon, haha :)**

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thank you for keeping on with the reviews! I'm glad the story is living up to your expectations so far. Hopefully it will continue to :)**

**-rhmac12: Thank you for reviewing once more! Yup, Malfoy totally got what he deserved, haha. Anyhow, I'm happy to hear that you still like the story so far. Fingers crossed that you will until the very end :)**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) Yeah, what goes around comes around, right? So Lucius had it coming. Anyways, I hope you'll continue on in enjoying the story! **

**-rwhg 4ever: Thanks for continuing to review! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter, haha :) Hope the story keeps living up to your expectations!**

**-wardy29: Again, thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, really :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter or Titanic.**

"The Chess Piece"

Back on the RMS Titanic, both Ron and Hermione, along with the few other passengers who remained over the side railing, took in a big breath as the enormous ship was now just inches away from hitting the ice-cold salt water below. Luckily, each and every one of them had lifebelts on. Unfortunately, the vests would do absolutely nothing to prevent the rather large chance of possibly dying from hypothermia.

"Whatever happens, 'Mione," said Ron, looking at her for the last time before they both got sucked under the ocean's surface, "Don't let go," he finished, grasping tightly onto her hand and taking in his final breath. Hermione barely had the chance to even nod her head being that it was only seconds later when they were all quickly pulled under the sea and away from the 'Ship of Dreams'.

As all of the remaining passengers drifted down, further into the depths of the Atlantic, Hermione's hand still firmly contained Ron's. Despite being forcefully sucked under the ice-cold water and even though her chest felt like it was about to explode at any minute, she refused to release the hand attached to the boy she loved…the boy who had literally turned her life around.

And finally, after what had felt like several hours went by, Ron, Hermione, and the few who made it back to the surface, let out the biggest breaths of their lives. Regardless of the fact that each and every one of them were literally freezing to death, they were mostly relieved to just be alive at this point. After all they had been through; it really was quite an outstanding accomplishment.

Only several seconds had passed by before Hermione had the chance to scan their current premises. Looking around, however, only caused her heart to race even faster than before. (As if that were even remotely possible). Surrounding her, there could be found a swarm of people, screaming and panicking in a state of frenzy. Aside from the few people that were left alongside Ron and Hermione aboard the ship, there were at least over two hundred others that had already been floating in the sea below.

"Please, help us!" shouted Lavender. Her child was currently being held in one of the lifeboats not too far away from the rest of them. Not long after the third-class passengers had been released, Lavender quickly made her way to the nearest boat only to find that just one spot was available. Without so much as giving it a second thought, she un-hesitantly placed her son onto it and soon after, watched in despair as he drifted away from her. And now, as she floated there, cold and alone, Lavender wanted nothing more than to be reunited with him.

"Come back, please!" Ron turned to see a very distressed Belby. (But honestly, who wasn't distressed at this point?) Anyways, he, along with several other men, had the misfortune of not being allowed a seat on any lifeboat, no matter how many places that may have been left empty. It was quite tragic, really. Still, all of the males understood the rule and with that, respected and abided by it. Only the few, disgraceful gits had managed to sneakily slip aboard one of them. (Aka: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle).

"Ron," said a very, very concerned Hermione, "W-what are w-we going to d-do?" she said through her clattering teeth. Being held captive in water that was currently below freezing didn't exactly make communicating an easy task.

As Hermione waited for his reply, Ron frantically searched the dark waters around him, hoping to find something to keep them both afloat and out of the water that caused the feelings of knives being shoved into their chests, making it almost impossible to breathe.

Finally, about two minutes later, the red-head spotted what appeared to be a sufficient sized piece of floating oak-wood. Wasting absolutely no time, Ron quickly latched on to Hermione's hand once more and led her in its direction.

Upon their arrival, Ron was able to note that it wasn't, in fact, a mere piece of abandoned oak-wood. It was what used to be the door that led into Luna's first-class suite. Sighing in relief at the small amount of luck the two had managed to come into, both he and Hermione ever so carefully and slowly, made their way onto the small floating device.

"Thank Merlin," Hermione gasped as she pulled herself out of the water. The coldness below was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

Ron quickly inched his way over to her side, "It'll b-be alright now," he choked out. He then wrapped an arm around Hermione in an attempt to warm her up, even in the slightest bit. Whether or not it helped, Ron didn't know, for both he and Hermione had begun to slowly drift off into a deep sleep. Each of them had felt remarkably weak after all they had just been put through. Nonetheless, the pair tried their best to keep alert and fight the slumber that awaited them. They just couldn't let go…not yet. There was still some hope to be had and they vowed to do everything in their power to hold onto it.

"Ron," Hermione said, almost inaudibly. Soon after she turned to face him, she let out a small laugh that caused the other boy to think she'd gone mad.

"W-what is it?" he replied, fighting to speak through his now partially frozen lips.

"Look," was all Hermione said as she pointed out a small, floating, item that was just several inches away from her outstretched hand.

Somewhat confused, Ron strained his eyes in order to look out in the direction she had previously pointed to. After eyeing whatever it could be for a few moments, he finally realized what the small thing was and smiled.

"It's one of m-my chess pieces," Ron told her before weakly reaching out for it.

Hermione shook her head, "N-not just any p-piece, Ron," she said with a hoarse voice. He gave her yet another confused look before she managed to add, "Its t-the one I p-put my old engagement r-ring on, r-remember?" she then looked over at him to see if he did, in fact, remember. Even though it felt like the memory had taken place days ago, the moment where both she and Ron had played wizard's chess together before getting caught by Lucius really occurred just a mere several hours ago.

See, it was while both Ron and Hermione were attempting to sneak out of Hermione's old suite (in order to get away from the Lucius) when she had randomly decided to remove the horrid diamond from her left ring finger and place it onto one of the many chess pieces. As silly as it may have seemed, the small action was truly a rather large leap of courage that Hermione took. By placing her former engagement ring onto the chess piece that was now currently contained in Ron's ice-cold hand, Hermione had basically told Draco that the wedding was off and that she would no longer be having a single thing to do with him.

Now, as for Ron, not even a minute had passed by when the realization hit him, "Of c-course," he chuckled at the rather odd coincidence. After placing a tender kiss on her forehead, Hermione took the small chess piece from his hand and placed it tightly into hers.

With each minute that slowly passed by, the screaming and shouting that once engulfed them seemed to get quieter and quieter until it had nearly silenced completely. Knowing it could only mean one thing, both Ron and Hermione couldn't help but feel as if all of the hope they once clung onto had washed away…

**Hey guys, **

**So how was this chapter?**

**Fill me in on your thoughts, okay? :)**

**Thanks!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks for reviewing yet again :) I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Yeah, Ruth is pretty terrible, isn't she? haha. Anyways, I hope the story continues living up to your expectations!**

**-flymetothem00n: Again, thanks for reviewing the story. And to answer your question, yes, there was more Ron/Hermione in this chapter, haha. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**-RonMioneOnly: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy to hear that you've taken a liking to the story so far. I'm doing my best to balance the two worlds here and to also make it a tad bit more unique at the same time :) Hope you'll continue on in enjoying it. **

**-rhmac12: Thank you for keeping on the reviews :) As requested, I brought back Ron/Hermione in this chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing once more! And don't worry; all questions will be answered in the next chapter :)**

**-RealmWeaver: Thanks for reviewing again :) You don't have to feel bad about not reading here lately. As long as you're still enjoying the story is all that matters to me, haha :) I'm glad you like where this is going so far! And oh, to answer your question, Lucius found out Ron was a wizard the day he caught him and Hermione playing wizards chess together :) **

**-CountDoom: Thank you for continuing to review! I'm happy to hear that you still like the story so far and hopefully you will keep on in doing so, haha :)**

**-rhr4everhr: Thanks for reviewing again :) And hey, don't worry about it. I'm just happy to hear that you've still been enjoying the story so far, haha. Sorry about all those character deaths, though. I still hope you continue to enjoy the story :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All I've ever owned here was the plotline :)**

"The Past, The Present, and The Future"

It was only but a mere thirty minutes later, after the crowd before them seemed to devastatingly quiet down, that a small lifeboat had begun to make its way towards the few remaining survivors.

About to give way to the darkness behind their heavily sunken eyes, both Ron and Hermione gathered what little strength they had left at this point and slowly managed to lift their heads up to see Luna, along with Filius Flitwick and a very grumpy Argus Filch making their way towards them.

"Is anybody alive out there?" Flitwick shouted as the small boat drew nearer.

"Can anybody hear me?" Luna chimed in with the hopes of finding Hermione. After she had been separated from her friend earlier, the blonde made it her number one top priority to find her firstly, above all others.

Unable to speak from the sharp ice-cold air that had surrounded them for the past hour, Ron made a pathetic attempt in swinging his arms around, trying to make his, along with Hermione's, presence known. Unfortunately, however, it was to no avail. With the short five minutes that had now passed by, Flitwick, Luna, and Filch had managed to rescue Lavender Brown and Marcus Belby. Everybody else was presumed to be dead.

"W-wait," Hermione choked out almost inaudibly. Their final chance at survival had now begun to slowly drift away from them. "Wait!" she tried again, this time it was barely louder than the last.

Frustrated that they were still unable to grasp the other three's attention, Ron threw himself into the Atlantic's unforgiving waters once more.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Hermione tried asking, but had only managed to whisper it. Just then, without giving her an answer, Ron took the small chess piece they had previously found from Hermione's hand, gathered what little energy he had left, and chucked it towards the nearby lifeboat.

Holding his breath, Ron watched as the small wooden piece hit the back of Filch's head ever so slightly, but still enough to catch his attention.

"What the ruddy-" the man went to say, but both Luna and Filius cut him off.

"Ron?" Luna half asked and half shouted. She narrowed her eyes in order to see the pale red-headed boy floating nearby them along with a now drenched brown-haired girl slowly making her way to his side.

"Ron, Hermione!" Luna shouted somewhat gleefully. She, Flitwick, and Filch had each grabbed hold to their own paddles and begun to quickly make their way over to them.

"'Mione," Ron choked out just moments after he had been dragged out of the ice-cold salt water. Reaching out for her frozen hand, Hermione took it, allowing him to pull her beneath a blanket alongside him.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Luna breathed out as she took her friend's unoccupied hand. Hermione just gave the other girl a small smile in return moments before she drifted off to sleep as both she and Ron, along with Lavender and Belby, finally made their way to safety.

It wasn't long after the seven of them had reached the Carpathia that Ron ran into his long lost friends, Neville and Cora.

"Ronnie!" shouted the little girl as she made her way into the tired boy's arms. Using what little strength he had left, Ron managed to pick her up.

Neville walked towards the two shortly after, "Sorry about that, I'll-" He was about to apologize for his daughters actions, but Ron assured him it was completely fine. Worn out or not, the red-head didn't mind being tackled by Cora after all that had recently taken place.

"How are you?" Neville asked Hermione as Ron was comforting his daughter.

She gave the exhausted man a sheepish smile, "I've been better," Hermione replied as she watched the other two having a rather vivid conversation.

Neville let out a small laugh, "I think we all have," he sighed. He too looked over at his daughter and Ron. Within moments, however, he remembered something, "Where's Harry?" he asked.

No sooner had those words uttered from his mouth both Ron and Hermione were instantly silenced.

"Harry-" Ron choked out. Before he could continue, Hermione decided to spare him the trouble and did so for him.

"He didn't make it," was all she said. Hermione couldn't bring herself to go into detail about the situation just yet. It was far too soon.

Understanding, Neville did his best to wipe the look of devastation upon his face away and let the topic go for now.

"But wait," Cora intervened, breaking the silence, "What do you mean he-"

"Not now, princess," her father said, cutting her off. And before she could pester the other two furthermore, he added, "How about we go and get you some hot chocolate, alright?" Neville told her as more of a statement than a question. Nonetheless, Cora reluctantly nodded her head.

"Care to join us?" He asked both Ron and Hermione before he took his leave. Still having not said a word since the other man had mentioned Harry's name, they both merely shook their heads before watching the other two slowly walk away.

Taking Ron's hand, Hermione led him to the sky deck of the Carpathia. Gazing past the stormy clouds above, they had each managed to see the Statue of Liberty drawing near.

Knowing that it would be only another hour or so until they reached their destination, Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and took out the small chess piece from her pocket using her free hand. Luna had returned it to her not long after departing the small lifeboat.

As she stared at the small wooden piece in her hand, Hermione's mind reeled with all of the memories that had taken place throughout the past three days. It had all felt so unreal…

And whatever was to come next in her life, she didn't know. But as long as she got to be with Ron, Hermione most certainly did not care.

Epilogue

It was the ten year anniversary since the sinking of the Titanic. Throughout the little time that passed, so much had taken place.

After docking into New York, Ginny became distraught once she had learned of her husband, Harry's fate. Within minutes after breaking the news to her, however, Neville had taken to introducing himself in order to comfort her. Having known what it was like to be a widower, he was truly very successful in cheering her up. Still, it did take Ginny several months to really cope with the whole situation.

Throughout those several months that had passed for Ron's little sister, she had given birth to the most beautiful son to whom she soon after named Harry in her former husband's honor. To her pleasure, he had inherited his father's stunning emerald eyes.

While raising her child, both Ginny and Neville remained good friends. Actually, over the years that had passed the two seemed to grow much closer than that.

Five long and respective years after Titanic's tragedy, they became betrothed to one another. The entire Weasley bunch, along with Cora, couldn't have been more pleased. All in all, Ginny, Neville, Harry, and Cora ended up living a long and quite blessed life together.

As for Luna; despite her wealth, she and Fabrizio wound up moving into a small cottage beside Ron and Hermione's. The two girls had made it a point to visit each other on a regular basis and remained good friends over the years to come.

Draco Malfoy seemed to be one of the few who didn't end up with a happy ending. Only two months had passed after he had arrived into the states when he met a young woman by the name of Pansy Parkinson. She too, was rich, of course which led Draco to consequently marry her. With his father long gone and with the false knowledge of his ex-fiancé being dead, Draco saw her as nothing more than somebody to keep him company while he filled his duty as Minister for Magic.

Unfortunately, the title as Minister didn't last too long for Draco. Having none of the wizarding world's best interests at heart, along with being a flaky coward, he was soon revoked from the office and became replaced by a man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lily, the former wife of Captain Severus Snape, became quite depressed shortly after the RMS Titanic hit the Atlantic Ocean's floor. For the longest time she had no idea as to what to do with herself. Lily couldn't help but wonder if things would ever turn out in her favor again.

Four years had passed for the widowed woman when she came across a man by the name of James in a local coffee shop. Lily had been sipping on a latte while watching the rain pattering against the shop's windowpane when the quite handsome man introduced himself to her. At first, Lily didn't take much of a liking to James. His sarcasm and egotistic ways had been nothing more than a turn off to her. Over time, however, as he refused to give up on her, Lily slowly eased up and became a bit less judgmental of him.

Although she vowed to never forget Severus, both she and James slowly became fonder of one another and eventually became a couple thus starting a new life together.

Out of all of those who had departed the Carpathia that day, Ron and Hermione's future turned out to be by far the brightest. Within their first year of being officially together, the two got married and went on to see all of the sites America had to offer. It wasn't until several more years had passed that they each settled down and moved into the small house next to the Scamander's.

Shortly after having moved in, Hermione attended her sister-in law's wedding along with Ron, Luna, Fabrizio, and the rest of the Weasley family. Her family, quite obviously, was not invited. After all her mother put her through, Hermione had absolutely no intentions of continuing their relationship. Where Ruth was now, her daughter didn't know. At this point, however, she truly didn't care, not even in the slightest bit.

On their third-year anniversary, Ron and Hermione had fraternal twins. Both a girl and boy were born that day and were soon after named Jack and Rose. They, Cora, and Harry ended up becoming the best of friends and got into quite a bit a mischief together, not that any of their parents truly minded.

Also, much to his delight, not long after he and his wife had settled down, Ron landed himself a spot on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team. Hermione, Jack, and Rose, of course, attended each and every match.

So, when it all came down to it, what was once "The Ship of Nightmares" did, in fact, turn out to be what everyone else called "The Ship of Dreams" for Hermione. As she grew old alongside Ron and kept in touch with those whom she loved the most, she had learned that although the world may seem like a cruel and sinister place at times, there had truly been, and still is, so much more good in it than bad.

For as a wise man had once told Hermione, "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light."

**Hey guys, **

**So, wow, we've finally hit the end here, haha.**

**For all of you who have followed this story, I truly hope it lived up to your expectations. :)**

**Please, let me know, alright?**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**-don't-you-try-to-outwierd-me: Thanks for reviewing the story once again! I hope the story fulfilled your expectations :) **

**-PawPrintsxoxo: Thank you for reviewing again :) And its okay, I get last when it comes to logging in at times as well, haha. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter!**

**-CountDoom: Thanks for continuing on in the reviewing the story! I truly hope this ended up meeting your expectations :)**

**-wardy29: Again, thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter :)**

**-rhmac12: Thank you for keeping on with the reviews :) I'm happy that you've been enjoying the story so far and I hope this chapter answered all of your questions. **

**-IceBlueCrystal: Thanks for reviewing again! Sadly, yes, it is over now. I hope you liked it :)**

**-hernameis-nolie: Thank you for reviewing once more :) The ending wasn't the same, as you can now see, haha. I hope you enjoyed my version of it.**

**-rwhg 4ever: Thanks for reviewing yet again! Hopefully the ending here lived up to your expectations. I truly did my best :) **


End file.
